


Gentle Scales

by TheDarkSide



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Double Penetration, Gorgons (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Naga, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkSide/pseuds/TheDarkSide
Summary: Tobirama is having a typical day when a young boy stumbles into his cave, taking shelter from the storm. Kagami is polite, and the naga is all too eager to host him-Until his guardian arrives.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 50
Kudos: 719





	Gentle Scales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robininthelabyrinth (nirejseki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/gifts).



> This work was created in co-operation with Robin In the Labyrinth, and I'm deeply grateful that we could do this together! I love you!

Tobirama stretches, coils hung high between the stalactites of his library. The little boy that had wandered into his cave is resting on the fur carpets below, fast asleep after Tobirama had spent an hour reading to him. He'd been so sweet, so polite as none before. Unafraid, but timid in his explanations of the caves as Tobirama tracked him by sound and smell from above.

Now there is a new scent wafting in, strong and fully grown male, dry and spicy. He moves to investigate, body slinging its near twenty meters of muscle from one familiar perch to another. Soon he is poised in the vast open cavern, cool in the shadows near the ceiling. His tongue flicks out between his lips, searching, tasting, and he grips the stone as he prepares his defence.

"Come out here, you damn snake!" Madara hollers, striding forward fearlessly. "You'd better not have harmed a single scale on Kagami or I'll make snake stew out of you!"

He's being cautious, by his standards: gunbai is in hand, but his goggles are still strapped tightly to his face. His gaze is unnaturally powerful even for a gorgon, merciless even to his own kind - that's why he has no family now but Izuna, Izuna and now little Kagami, having been driven out of his original nest long ago - and he doesn't dare use it until he knows where Kagami is.

"Snake! Where are you?!"

His body coils tight, as hard as the stone he's perched on. He swings his torso back and forth, head tilting as he pinpoints the angry words. Those words that have now sparked an anger like the summer sun under his skin, and Tobirama prepares to strike. A breath, a loop loosed in preparation to crush the life out of the insolent trespasser.

He strikes, launching himself down to where he knows the cavern floor will be some five meters down. His first coil smacks against the hard limestone, and his fangs are bared with a hiss of annoyance at the scuff of boots that means he's missed. His tail whips out over the floor, sharp scales at the end rattling and clacking.

A hard impact of shoes a little ways away, and Tobirama rears high. His body curls in writhing waves of muscle, tail twisting up into the air for another attack.

"Leave," he hisses, rattling the end of his tail in the last warning the intruder will have.

Madara's ready for the attack, though not necessarily for the direction it comes from. He leaps away, landing lightly at a distance.

"Where's Kagami?" he demands. "I will kill you if you've harmed him, I swear it."

The mere thought sends something unpleasant roiling through his gut. Kagami is Izuna's only child, and the idea of telling his brother - the only nestmate Madara still recognizes, the only one who followed him out to his lonely exile - that his son is dead is...he has no words.

He doesn't see his nephew in the hands of the snake - an albino, it seems, pale and somehow quite lively with his mottled tail and red eyes - and that means he can use his eyes if he has to.

"This is your last warning," he says, lifting his hand to his goggles. " _ Where is he? _ "

Tobirama readies his tail, the hard plates that have narrowed into something blade sharp at the end. He lifts it high-

"Fuck  _ off _ ," he snarls, swing his whole body out so that the stranger has nowhere to run to. There's a satisfying "oomph", and now Tobirama  _ has _ him.

Wrapping the intruder up in his coils is made easy by instinct, he's done this a thousand times with things far more violent in their struggles. Though, when there's a whoosh of air preceding a blade against his scales, he realises that he's not managed to trap the man's arms.

Several more blows bruise and cut his thick hide, increasingly frantic as he begins to squeeze. With every exhale his coils wind just a little tighter, and Tobirama brings his face in close once he manages to catch the flailing arm. There is breath against his cheek, quick and shallow as his tongue slips out to taste the air. Warm, dry and spicy before something bats at his face-- _ somethings _ , blunt but too small to be fists.Shit, Madara was careless in his rage and fear and look where  _ that _ got him. Stuck in a fucking naga's deadly python embrace, somewhere he never wants to be again.

He reacts instinctively by striking at the naga's body with his gunbai, but that just gets the naga to squeeze tighter. Tighter and tighter -

But then the naga brings that pretty face of his up close and Madara's reaching for his goggles, muttering, "You're going to regret this -" when suddenly his hair breaks free from the casual bind he had it in.

It hasn't done that in  _ years _ , the snakes in his hair - his damn medusa heritage - suddenly free and hissing and at first he thinks they're trying to help (which is dumb because he needs them  _ out of the way _ to use his eyes) but then realizes that they definitely did  _ not _ come out to help.

They're  _ caressing _ the stupid (stupid  _ hot _ , because Madara has zero taste) snakeman's face, hissing in delight, and...great.

Naga's not going to need to kill him because Madara's going to  _ die of embarrassment _ .

Tobirama is confused to say the least. There are bumps and flickers all over his face, accompanied by the soft hiss of scales on scales. His intruder seems to be carrying a scarf of snakes. Or at least, that is the only logical explanation that Tobirama can come up with. He brings a hand up to push them back and away, ready to tighten his grip one last time.

"I asked that you leave," he says, "but if you insist on staying then it will be as a corpse!" His body flexes, almost crushingly tight--

"Shishou!" Comes the scream from the direction of the library, startling him enough to loosen his grip. The invader twists in his coils, pushing himself between Tobirama and the library entrance with a shout of warning.

"Kagami, damnit, don't interfere!" Madara yelps, quickly shutting his only slightly opened goggles and pressing them hard against his face, hard enough to leave red marks on his cheeks. "I told you never to run out in the middle of battle! You're a child!"

"Please let my shishiou go," Kagami asks the snake. "I know he's loud and stupid and kind of mean, but he's not that bad! Really!"

"Hey, I am  _ not _ mean! Not to you!" Madara automatically snaps, then belatedly realizes that's not the main point. "And who're you calling stupid??"

Tobirama considers it for a moment, body shifting, coils loosening and tightening up and down the length of his captive in a manner that likely feels similar to being swallowed whole. He doesn’t  _ want _ to let the warm body go, but he's hardly one to kill in front of a child.

"Shishou, huh," he murmurs, letting the loops of his body slide into a loose pile, now lax and shifting lazily as he rears up again. It's what he expected least to hear, though it saddens him somewhat. They will both have to leave now.

"Then it is best that you both leave, before I am accused of kidnapping again." The last of it is an irritable hiss, but adults are nothing but trouble. With any luck this one will leave, even if it means that he will lose his wonderful listener.

Madara fights his way out of the now lax cools, doing his best not to think too hard about how they'd been  _ grasping _ at him towards the end there - he had problems, he accepts this - and scrambles over to Kagami. 

"You little idiot," he says, deeply relieved and pulling his nephew into his arms. "If you'd gotten yourself killed, I'd've broken your legs."

Kagami giggles. "I like it here," he says. "Can we stay?"

"What? No! I nearly  _ killed _ that snake bastard; he's not going to open his house to us."

The absurdity of the last statement makes him laugh, the soft shushing of it echoing throughout the cave. "As I recall I am the one who very nearly killed you."

Tobirama wants so badly to comply, to invite the Kagami to remain here, with him, but it seems that his family has come to rescue him from the monster in the caves. He must let go, and it is so difficult even though he's only known the hatchling for no more than a few hours.

"I'm sure your parents will want you home, Kagami. It seems they've already sent your Shishou to ensure that you have come to no harm."

Tobirama decides it prudent to allow the little family time to decide for themselves, and lowers his torso to the ground so that he may find the downward slope that will lead to his sleeping chamber.

He's halfway unwound when Kagami cries out, wriggling from his elders grasp and throwing himself onto Tobirama’s back to cling like a limpet. The naga's head jerks with surprise, both loosely curled fists resting on the ground where they hold his torso up off the floor.

"No, I want to stay here! I don't have any parents waiting for me!" Kagami cries out, and Madara is - helpless, because that's true.

It's just him and Kagami right now.

But it's not like it's his fault Izuna took a long term job that took him so far away...except it is, isn't it? It's his fault they can't live anywhere  _ normal _ , can't get hired on anything requiring teamwork, can't...anything. Madara can't even take care of his own nephew properly. He let him get  _ kidnapped _ .

"I had you on the ropes," he mumbles instinctively, because he  _ did _ even if the naga's too dumb to realize it. Once he opens his eyes, it's all over. Though he might concede the argument if the pretty naga laughs again. "Kagami...we can't stay. You know nobody ever lets us stay."

_ Lets _ me  _ stay _ , he means. 

"It's not like we have anywhere else to go," Kagami argues, and when did he get old enough to do that? "We already got kicked out of the last place. Shishou, please!"

Tobirama turns towards the weight of the child on his tail, a pit of disbelief opening in his belly. Unlike the standards set by his sire, Tobirama has an unusually strong parental instinct. No matter that most nagas are abandoned as hatchlings, he cannot fathom simply leaving a child behind, casting it out to live on its own.

He can't bear the thought of it now. He won't ask Kagami to leave, in spite of the danger his remaining here may pose. Tobirama curls himself slowly around the boy, careful to leave him plenty of space to escape.

He braces himself on a coil of his body, a hand reaching out to pet at the cheek he feels pressed against his scales. "You are welcome to remain, Kagami, of course you are." The boy's Shishou on the other hand,  _ he may prove to be a problem _ .

He seems sort tempered, and unfortunately Tobirama is prone to fits of temper of his own. He believes he is perfectly justified in his concern of both his sanity and the man's safety.

"I cannot vouch for your Shihou's safety. I may crush him-by accident."

Madara snorts. He's heard that sort of thing before. They both have. 

"He means that you're cute and relatively harmless, so you can stay, but that I'm not welcome," he translates, mouth twisting into a sneer even as his heart hurts at how happy Kagami looks, surrounded by snake coils and being petted lovingly by the naga. "No, thank you; we've dealt with those sorts of 'accidents' before."

Gorgons (those without Madara's too-strong eyes, anyway) were generally seen as a hardy and reliable species, and Kagami was an especially well-behaved child; this isn't the first time someone has tried to forcefully adopt Kagami through eliminating Madara.

Those people always regretted it. Madara made sure of that.

This naga had already gotten to that point without even seeing the strength of Madara's eyes, which didn't exactly bode well for crashing in his cave.

"Kagami, come with me," he instructs. "We need to go before any... _ accidents _ happen, okay? I know it's unpleasant, but it's still better to be hungry and cold than dead and kidnapped."

Gorgons, like most snake species, hated the cold most of all, preferring warm waters and hot fires, and the weather outside was - atrocious. If Madara thought he'd survive a night in this cave, with a naga looking to steal his nephew, he'd agree to stay overnight in a heartbeat, but...he's dealt with this too many times before. Better to leave now than end up having to traumatize Kagami  _ again _ by having to turn to stone the people who had been so nice to him the evening before, even if it was in self-defense.

"You come into my house, do your utmost best to cut me in half, accuse me of kidnapping a child to whom I have done no more than keep  _ warm _ and  _ dry _ ," he's hissing by the end of it, rattle vibrating in his anger as he crawls over to the source of the voice, head swinging back and forth to pinpoint the source- "and you expect a  _ welcome _ ."

It's only Kagami tugging on the scales of his back that stop him from lashing out, and gusts out a sigh. "You are welcome to leave, of course, whenever you wish, and I will not stop you." Tobirama is a serpent of his word, and they are free to leave.

His tongue slips out between his lips, tasting the ozone and moisture of the air. "But maybe it would be preferable for your delicate sensibilities if you were to wait until the storm passes." Tobirama gently pushes Kagami off his back with a length of his body. "I must hunt, feel free to explore- or leave, I should be back before midnight."

Tobirama turns toward the entrance, a shiver running down his scales at the first spatter of rain down his back. He once lamented that his delicate skin only allowed him to leave his den in the cool of the evening or the wet of the storms, but he is a practical man, and there isn't anything to be done.

Habit and muscle memory carry him out past the boulders and derelict stairs of the abandoned temple and up into the bamboo, long body spreading his weight thin over the flexible grasses.

Kagami looks pointedly at Madara. "You  _ did _ do that, shishou."

Madara sniffs, but has to admit that Kagami does in fact look rather unharmed. "You vanished, and your trail led here. to the cave of the naga that all the villagers are scared of. What was I supposed to do, let you be kidnapped?"

"He didn't kidnap me! I got lost -" Kagami shuts his mouth, but not quickly enough.

"You went out on your own," Madara says levelly. "After I told you several times not to, and explained the danger of doing so, and you didn't even leave me a  _ note _ \- I just came back, and you were just...gone."

Kagami winces.

"Now, since I assumed my nephew cared enough about me that he wouldn't do something like that, something he  _ knows _ would cause me to panic -"

Another wince.

"- your absence led me to think that you'd been kidnapped - a reasonable assumption, given that  _ it's happened before _ \- and then to attack an apparently innocent naga because of that assumption. Is that what happened?"

"...yes, shishiou." Kagami's shoulders are by his ears and he's looking guiltily at the ground. 

"Great," Madara sighs, unable to maintain his glare against a sad looking pout like that. "Well, as long as we're clear. Great, now I'm going to need to  _ apologize _ to the naga - did you get his name? - and you will, too. Got it?"

Kagami, clearly realizing that he was going to get away with it with nothing worse than a mild guilt trip, beams. "Does that mean we can stay?"

He didn't mean overnight. 

"At least until the storm passes," Madara promises. He can't promise more than that.

Actually, thinking it over, he probably should try to do something to make up for his behavior, since he's pretty terrible at verbal apologies. 

The naga had said he was going out to hunt - maybe he could prepare some food for him when he returned? Nagas are snakes, like gorgons, and Madara knows how to make food that snakes like.

Tobirama returns just as the storm has entered full swing. The deer, now thoroughly suffocated and limp in his coils, is spattered with mud. The naga himself is in no better state, ventral scales near black with dirt and moss and back smeared with green and red. He's shivering, body wracked with cold and muscles cramping down his arms. 

He hardly spares his guests more than a glace, unwinding himself from his prey and making his way past his sleeping chambers, following the distinct scent of warm water and stone as he drags his body further into the den toward the hot springs. Rough hewn steps, remnant of the temple, are made soft and spongy by the moss that has grown with the aid of a skylight now letting in a the heavy stream accented by the rain.

This is the water that Tobirama uses to wash the mud from his scales, shuddering with cold and casting a deaf ear to the stomp of booted footsteps approaching. He twists and writhes, determined to clean all twenty meters of his sinuous body, before drags himself into the steaming pool. A pleased hissing groan escapes between his fangs, and Tobirama draws a deep breath before submerging himself.

By the time the naga returned, Kagami had fallen asleep already, and Madara had tucked him in using his overcoat since he wasn't sure if he had permission to touch any of the naga's belongings.

So it's just Madara who watches the scowling naga come back, drop off a frankly enormous deer, and glide into the depths of the cave (Madara follows, of course, planning on throwing out a quick apology and offering to cook) before descending into a deep area set with pools. 

Watches him bathe in the cold waterfall, skin glistening, twisting body sinuous, before gliding into the hot bath and sinking in deep, and as he does he lets out a  _ noise _ that runs straight up Madara's spine - low and guttural, full of pleasure -

Madara escapes right back up the rough stairs, face bright red. 

He has  _ problems _ . 

His inescapable virginity, for one thing. Just because he was forced to be celibate didnt mean he didn't  _ want _ \- on the contrary, he refrained only because his eyes can kill people, sometimes even when covered (Izuna had seriously suggested blindfolding for a while before Madara, dying of humiliation at having to discuss sex with his baby brother, explained that blindfolds can slip and also that excitement can make his gaze even more powerful than normal). And refraining made him see sex in... _ everything _ .

Like extremely pretty nagas that moaned at the feeling of the hot, steaming water that surrounded their bodies -

Right. Enough of that.

Madara opts to start preparing the deer instead, even pulling out some of the treasured spices he kept in his pack so he could put out all the stops in making the meal as delicious as possible. It was the least he could do, given that he needed to apologize.

When he emerges from the hot water, slowly and reluctantly, Tobirama feels thoroughly cooked and as though his muscles have turned into agar jelly in the last five minutes, it is only the taste-smell of food that draws him forward. He forgets to open his eyes, tongue flicking heavily and mouth watering at the smell of well spiced venison.

Tobirama follows the warmth of the fire into the crumbling temple room that he's turned into a kitchen space of sorts. It's been so long since he's had a cooked meal, as the issue of fire as a blind naga is simply not worth the risk of burns. He only belatedly remembers to open his lids, head turning to face the shuffling of boots against stone before he wipes the drool from his chin, cursing himself for his disgusting impression of a Komodo dragon.

"What did you put in there," it comes out far more suspicious than he intended, and Tobirama hopes he's not offended his surprise guest. Flicking his tongue he casts about for the child. "Where is Kagami?" Which has now made it sound as though he's either insinuating the man has cooked his charge, or that Tobirama wants to eat the boy.

"Secret recipe, I'm not telling," Madara says, more on automatic than anything else. Why is this naga so damn attractive? Coming into his own kitchen all dripping and relaxed and warm and -

Arrrrgh, damnit, Madara, you have a brain, why not use  _ that _ to think for once in your stupid life!

"Kagami fell asleep," he quickly adds, not taking offense at the question. Kagami is the only thing they have in common, after all. "It, uh - he left without leaving a note, which he  _ knows _ he's not supposed to do, and we've dealt with some kidnapping attempts in the past, so I made certain - assumptions. That were incorrect. And led to some stabbing that was probably - uh. make that definitely - unnecessary. So, uh. Yeah...thefoodisforyouthanksforlettingusstayhere."

Tobirama does folds primly in on himself, lifting his torso and looping his coils in figure eights that make him look far more like a flower that he realises. "Ah," he says, surprised into inarticulation.

"It's my pleasure."

Well, that apology was fairly painless. Madara is glad it's over with.

He cuts up a big helping of the meat and gives it over to the naga, taking a small piece himself to show that he hadn't poisoned it or anything.

He doesn't look to see if the naga likes it, because he had stuff to say that  _ will _ be derailed by any signs of enjoyment and if the naga doesn't like it, he doesn't want to know. He  _ tried _ , okay, and he's quite proud of his cooking skills so he doesn't like being criticized over them.

"I appreciate you looking out for Kagami and not chasing him outside," he says. "He's still young and could have caught a cold. We're just passing through this area right now and had, ah, a bit of trouble with the villagers -"

Madara's bad reputation as a mercenary preceded him. Sometimes that just meant he was barred entry; other times, like this time, it meant they thought they could extort him to do their dirty work for cheap - which, depending on Madara's level of desperation, was sometimes correct.

This time, though, he still had some money left over from a previous job and thought that he could use that to buy a place to sleep and some food  _ without _ agreeing to kill the naga in the cave -  _ this _ naga - but apparently refusing the work rendered him unwelcome.

"You know they don't like you, right? They wanted me to kill you - I said no, just so you know, even got into a whole scuffle over it before I got home and saw Kagami had - uh, nevermind. Anyway, we don't have anywhere to stay right now, but we'll keep out of your way, not touch any of your stuff, and leave as soon as we can."

A flick of his tongue tells him there's no poison present, and Tobirama has to remind himself that this isn't simply a kill he can unhinge his and swallow. So he tucks his fangs up and away against the roof of his mouth, takes a small bite-

Tobirama  _ moans _ , shuddering with delight at the flavor that bursts in his mouth. "Oh fuck that's good," he mumbles, chasing the dripping juices down his arm with eager moans of appreciation.

A few muffled words before 'Kagami' catches his attention, and Tobirama tries to chew a little before he swallows. "Kagami is a delightful child. He's friendly, perhaps more than he should be, but he wasn't afraid."

He's aware of the villagers and their distaste for him. "They're more afraid of me than anything else. I don't like hunting humans, and I'll only take the lone sick or weak beggar if there is no other prey." The next chunk of meat is swallowed whole, and his throat clicks a little as the arm sized morsel stretches and distends the cartilage and muscle.

"You are hardly the first to be sent to eliminate me, and I've been able to overcome those that did not heed my warnings. I want nothing to do with the village."

Why? 

Why all the  _ moaning _ . Moaning that  _ Madara caused _ though something he made - and then the  _ swallowing _ , with his throat moving and stretching, as snakes do, to demonstrate exactly how much it can accommodate sliding down it -

This is going to be a very uncomfortable night.

Madara decides to just accept his fate, emotionally rally himself and try to enjoy it surreptitiously without embarrassing himself too much.

He nods at the naga's words. He has taste, at least - he likes Madara's food, and also Kagami, who is unequivocally wonderful. And, really, only hunting the weak and sick is really all you can ask, isn't it?

"Seems - seems reasonable," he says, clearing his throat when he realizes his voice had dropped low and husky despite himself. Stupid moaning. "They're pretty obnoxious and you're better off without them."

He hesitates for a moment. "...do you have somewhere I can put Kagami? I wrapped him up in my coat, but he's still on the ground. I don't want him to catch cold again."

A cold meant medicine, which was expensive, which meant taking jobs he didn't want to take.

Tobirama pauses in licking his fingers clean, tongue wrapping around the digit and licking the last of the heavenly flavours off. He lifts his head, aiming his eyes where he thinks the man's head must be. "You may share my den, of course, though I will warn you that I move about in my sleep."

He unwinds himself easily, waiting for the elder guest to fetch the boy from the tunnel towards the library. When they return, it's an easy matter of turning towards the familiar scent of  _ nest _ , warm fur and his own dry scales.

Tobirama carefully avoids the fire, hissing under his breath at the pull on his bruises as he leads the pair down into the depths of the temple caves. His den was once an altar, and now the great fire pit houses his bed.

He fusses with the furs a little, piling his body into as small a heap as he can before wriggling down into the bedding.

"You are welcome to join me, though it would be rude of me to sleep with a man whose name I have yet to hear?"

"Oh!" Madara exclaims, flushing. His mind had been pleasantly replaying that licking sequence. "You can call me Madara."

No surname, and that still burned.

"What about you? What's your name?" he asks as he gently settles Kagami down onto the furs, tucking him in when he murmurs in his sleep. "As my gracious host...oh, uh. Fair warning in advance, since you've been kind enough to offer to let me share: I run pretty hot, so, y'know, if that's a problem, I can sleep elsewhere."

Most snake creatures, including their distant gorgon kin, ran cool instead. It's just another way that Madara was unlike others of his kind. Kagami liked it, as did Izuna, both of them loving to cuddle up to him, but he didn't exactly have much experience with others and he  _ really _ doesn't want to piss off the naga.

"Tobirama, second of the Senju brothers," it's so odd to have to introduce himself again, it's been so long. He's curious about the lack of a surname, though 'Madara' tickles something in the far distant reaches of his memory.

The admission of a high core temperature percs his innate curiosity, and Tobirama shifts among the coils of his body, lifting his torso by the strength of his back. He moves over to where he can lean over where Madara is tucking Kagami in amongst the furs.

Bowling the man over is probably somewhat rude, even if it is accidental. His tongue flicks over a cheek rough with stubble, and this close he can most certainly feel the heat rolling off the man. Tobirama wants so badly to lift a hand and feel the contours of the face before him, but he's well aware that he's already pushed boundaries. "My apologies," he murmurs instead, lifting himself up and away. "Your temperature will not pose an issue," in fact he's somewhat worried that he will gravitate towards Madara in his sleep, though with luck he won't crush the man.

Madara stares up at the ceiling blindly. He'd been thinking for half a second that he thinks he heard the name Senju somewhere before, but now he's not thinking at all.

"No need for apologies," he croaks. "Feel free to do that as much as you like."

Shit, he didn't mean to say that! 

In his defense:  _ tongue _ . 

Not to mention being all but tossed around, which sad to say is a  _ thing _ he's got. Because wanting to kiss someone - anyone - in his circumstances isn't hard enough before you add in kinks.

He coughs, trying to recover. "Sorry, what I meant to say is that I don't mind physical contact, particularly at night -"  _ Just say you like cuddling and would appreciate as much as he's got, why don't you? _ "- but I need to warn you to take close care not to dislodge my goggles. At all. Even slightly. It's quite dangerous."

"Dangerous? How so?" Tobirama’s brain opens with logic, but his body is still very intent on the warmth of another, scales suddenly cooler than they were but a minute ago. He wishes to reach out, to wrap around that source of warmth and draw it deep into himself. The neutral reaction to his strength and his body sets something in him fluttering, and Tobirama tramps it down viciously.

He burrows down into his nest, piling his coils around his torso in a rough bowl. He doubts there is much Madara could do to harm him, and he does not wish to cause either of his guests any discomfort. It's best he does his utmost to keep his heavy serpentine body to himself.

Madara really wishes he could say something like 'I'll explain in the morning' or something else that won't get him kicked out - of these warm furs and cool body, or of the cave entirely. Having a sense of ethics is a terrible decision on his part.

"...I'm a medusa gorgon," he finally says. "Not just in the hair, which I'm sure you've noticed -" It's all but caressing the naga's tail, traitorous things. "- but the, uh, eyes as well."

All gorgons had some medusa blood, but it was usually pretty light - they were strong, had scales, sometimes (rarely) a live snake or two in their hair instead of the dummy pseudosnakes most gorgons had, and used their gaze to intimidate because all it did, even when powerful, was freeze people. 

Only Madara somehow ended up a throwback, a relic of days centuries past, with a full nest of hair and eyes that turned all that saw them into stone. No matter how much he might not want them to.

He hasn't even seen his own brother except through his tinted goggles. 

"Complete with the turning-to-stone effect," he adds, just to be clear, and his shoulders rise to his shoulders and he curls in on himself defensively, awaiting Tobirama's judgment.

"I was wondering why you'd wear snakes as scarves. It didn't seem very practical," Tobirama says, lifting a coil up where he can feel the soft nudges of what he now knows to be Madara's hair against his side.

He turns his head so that Madara may see his eyes, wide open and focused on the middle distance. "If it eases your mind, I will never see your eyes," there's a shuffle and an in drawn breath, but Tobirama continues before Madara can say anything- "because I cannot see. I was born blind. My optic nerves relay no information to my brain. I have never seen, and I will never see. Your eyes will do me no harm."

The gap between his coils closes, and Tobirama rolls and drops off to sleep with practiced ease, eyelids closing over blind red.

Madara is left gaping.

Blind? He's - but he was so graceful and powerful swooping down in attack - those red eyes - his optic nerve -

...could he really be safe?

Madara swallows and licks suddenly dry lips. It might work -  _ might _ being the key point. He hasn't encountered that many blind people, and it is, per stories, when people  _ see _ his eyes that the effect occurs. Losing sight is often not complete, and they could be affected by seeing the faint glimmer of light that comes from his eyes when not covered, but if someone has no access to seeing  _ at all _ , then  _ maybe _ ...

But...Madara's thought people were safe before.

He's been wrong every time. His eyes are too powerful, too deadly - even gouging out your own eyes won't save you from him, as Madara learned as far, far too young a child. That'd been the last straw, the one that made them decide to exile him - and exile a euphemism for expose, because none of them had expected him to make it off that mountain alive.

Could he really be safe? It seems impossible.

Madara's mind is whirling and he expects to worry over it all night, but instead he twists around, lays his head down on soft scales, cool against his heated cheek, and falls asleep at once.

It's the heat that wakes him, a simmering fire within, insistent and almost painful. Tobirama stretches, coils shuddering and scales whispering as he rearranges himself against something hot, pressing close in the hopes that the external warmth will temper this fire inside.

Sleep does not return, not fully. Tobirama is left in a strange state of lucidity, mind adrift amid the sensations of his body. A warm stroke down his side made smooth by his scales. Points of heat criss-crossing up the scales of his belly at random. Gentle touches where thick scales become small and flexible under his hips-

His body reacts, as it is wont to do. Heat below his belly, where the fire burns brightest. Pressure, just above the thick gripping scales, and Tobirama can't help but groan as the muscle stiffens. The seam parts, and cool air against the pointed tips of his members makes him hiss.

His body stirs, curling and twisting against something that wriggles so  _ nicely _ . Tobirama yawns, jaw cracking and fangs flexing forward. More heat, warm gusts of air that encourage his members out further. His tongue tastes the air, salty and musky, familiar and not.

Madara is having a great dream. It's mostly confused sensations, filtered through the strange tinted light of his goggles - he's always been a visual person, irony of ironies - and he's just  _ surrounded _ by willing, body-warmed flesh that writhes beneath him, that he can touch to his heart's content. Touch and grope and even, when he feels daring, lick -

He wakes up groggily and slowly, which is unlike him, but oh, what a wonderful dream...

...not a dream.

Well, yes,  _ mostly _ a dream, but his legs are wrapped firmly around the thick snake tail between them, his hips involuntarily grinding his needy cock against the scales as if seeking to quench his heat with their coolness. One hand is idly stroking the small scales next to him, and the other...

Uh.

Madara is very suddenly and very extremely  _ awake _ , because apparently he fell asleep with his head right next to the naga's seam and apparently venison inspires the same aphrodisiacal reaction in nagas, too, because the seam has opened up and the naga's dual members are right there less than three inches away from his face, close enough that he can smell the musk with every inhale and breathe onto it with every exhale, and his other hand is resting right beneath them.

Madara's never seen - certainly never so  _ close _ -

He's still sleepy, he argues to himself as his fingers inch forward. Sleepy people can't be held responsible for their actions so early in the morning - and he might never in his life get another opportunity to be this close to someone this attractive. 

He swallows. Lets his eyelids drift down until there's barely a slit open to see through, even further hidden by his omnipresent goggles.

It's wrong to take advantage. But maybe just a little touch...?

.

He watches, feeling helpless, as his fingers slide up the side of the bottom shaft, and,  _ oh _ , yes, it's even better than he imagined. Pulsing with blood, a little cooler than his own too-hot skin, long and tapered but thick at the base. 

He can wrap his whole hand around it if he tries, and when he does the knuckles of his fist brush against the top member as well, running along the veins of the underside. It feels full in his hand, hot, and if he thought he could get away with it he'd love to use both hands, one for each, give them a nice long pull - just like  _ that _ \- it  _ jerks _ in his hand, responsive, beautifully so, and he should let go before Tobirama wakes up and rightfully  _ murders him _ for assaulting him.

Fuck, Madara's a terrible person. The naga lets them in out of the kindness of his heart, takes care of Kagami and forgives Madara his impulsive attack, even invites them to share his bed, and Madara repays him by groping him in his sleep. 

If he lets go now, no one will ever know but him, he can pretend he never saw and he can make up his guilt through gifts of food or hunting or something. 

It makes sense. He should. Just a little longer...

Tobirama's serpentine hips roll and Madara, who's been rolling with them pretty well up till now, suddenly slides forward unexpectedly, until his cheek is pressing up nice and close against the members  _ right before him _ and - damnit, he's not immovable against such temptation. Before he can think better of it, he closes his eyes tightly and lets his tongue out to take the slightest, smallest little lick.

His hips roll, now more awake than asleep, and the encouragement of his body is rewarded, and Tobirama wants to stay quiet,  _ tries _ \- but there's a hot slickness and its far too  _ good _ . His lips part with enjoyment, and his mind rouses itself to the sensation.

"Hrrrrrrr- _ ah _ ," a hissing growl far more like that of his crocodilian cousins than a snake rumbles in his chest. The  _ fingers _ , thick and rough around his lower cock, clumsy and sweet but so perfect. A shudder writhes through his body, back arching and tail smacking and rattling quietly against the fur of his bedding.

He should be angry- _ furious _ , but he isn't. It's been so long, and he can't resist using his body to nudge what must be a mouth-hot and tempting--further down. There's a nervous stutter and Tobirama slowly shifts his coils until they're wrapped around a warm body, rubbing and caressing. His tail shifts up against a rhythmic rolling, sliding firmly between two strong thighs.

The gentle tugging, slower than he likes it, too slow to be more than timid teasing, beckons his cock out fully. The lips of his seam bloom like petals, exposing him to another in a way he hasn't been in nearly a decade. Snakes-  _ hair _ \- nuzzle the sensitive flesh, and his coils clench tight.

It's so little, but already he's skating on the edge. His muscles winding and tensing in what must be an almost painful squeeze, body rippling in a manner that means he's thrusting short and broken into the mouth before him.

The strokes are shallow, and rough knuckles stroke the underside of his upper member. He's going to come, it’s been too long alone for him not to, and he manages to pull away just in time. His hips twist just enough for the hot spatter to land mostly on his coils, eyes and mouth open wide in ecstasy as his embrace becomes crushing ripples.

It lasts for an eternity, the hot pulses easing off to lazy streams before he's just twitching.

Madara meant for it just to be a lick, a tiny little taste, just to see what it was like before very virtuously letting go and pretending to go back to sleep, maybe finding an excuse to go outside and touch himself when the naga wasn't paying attention - he'd had very good intentions, honest.

But then Tobirama had  _ moved _ , giant coils landing right on him, covering his back and hips, and they started  _ caressing _ him, moving up and down in the same manner as his fingers moved against the naga's cock, and the very tip of his tails squeezed in between them, sliding purposefully up his inner thighs, and Madara may have...lost his mind a little bit.

There's no other way to explain it, the way he suddenly lunged forward to put his mouth on that too-tempting bottom member, sucking on the tip of it, cramming as much of it as he can fit into his mouth - not much, sadly - even as his hand kept working it, the top one sliding against his full cheeks -

And then suddenly Tobirama's coils are pressing down on him,  _ hard _ , and his arms are trapped against his sides; he can't move his body at all, nothing but his hips that are going crazy thrusting against slick scale that he wishes he could feel through his pants, and the cock is jerked out of his mouth as Tobirama comes, hard, splattering on his own coils instead of Madara. 

.

Madara  _ whines _ , he can't help it - it's not fair, it's really not. Tobirama is so beautiful in his pleasure, so  _ hot _ , and Madara watches, mouth agape, until the twitching is mostly over, and then he extends his neck as much as he can to lick up a little bit of that pearly liquid, his hips moving, his cock nearly rubbed raw, and he's going to come anyway, without his hands for the first time in his life and he's so  _ close _ , he can  _ feel _ it, he's almost-

"Shishou..?"

Oh  _ shit _ .

Everything comes to a screeching halt, because Madara is a  _ bad person _ and he immediately croaks, "Kagami! Morning! Uh, you should go wash up first thing, if you're awake - you didn't have a chance to yesterday, and you know it's, uh, important to keep clean...there's a pool further down..."

Amazingly it works, Kagami obediently trotting out of the room without having noticed anything, rubbing his eyes and still yawning. 

Madara has just enough time to take a deep sigh of relief when suddenly Tobirama is rearing up and he's  _ right in front of him _ and -

Shit.

"I'm sorry!" Madara blurts out, face bright red.

Tobirama silences him with a chaste kiss, fangs and the danger of paralytic venom tucked safely away. "Hushhhh, Madara," he hisses, soft and sweet and the forks of his tongue caressing lightly parted lips.

He takes the lack of protest as permission, sliding in to taste and curling his tongue around Madara's own. "I'm not offended," he assures as he pulls away, ears listening intently to telling splashes echoing down the halls. "Quite the opposite, really. If I may..."

He traces a hand down from Madara's neck towards the tie of his pants, coils loose and lax so that the gorgon may pull away if he so desires. No movement comes, and Tobirama takes it as permission to twist his body into an arch over Madara and push the pants and underwear down.

His fingers are gentle, caressing and exploring, learning this new body before him. He's polite, teasingly so. No sudden movements. His tongue flashes forward to taste, quick flicks up the shaft and into something sticky and wet. The musk of it is heavenly, and Tobirama gapes wide. He wraps the forked appendage around a shaft almost dizzyingly hot, guides it into his mouth and takes Madara's testicles in hand.

They fascinate him, soft and fuzzy, heavy in his palm. Tobirama sinks down the length of the gorgons cock with ease, takes him all the way into his throat effortlessly before swallowing as he rolls the precious sacs in his palm.

Madara is convinced that he's still dreaming. There's no other way this is happening, obviously. 

It all happens so  _ fast _ , too - first there's the near-disaster with Kagami, Madara's cock starting to unwillingly deflate in the face of nearly ruining his nephew's childhood, but then suddenly Tobirama's lips are against his own.

Madara - Madara's actually never kissed, or  _ been _ kissed by, anyone before. His previous (highly unsuccessful) forays into sexual adventure had never really gotten anywhere close, had always ended quickly and in usually traumatic tragedy, and he's minorly in shock.

Luckily, his lack of reaction is taken as approval rather than refusal, and suddenly Tobirama's got his hands on Madara's cock - his hands, and then his  _ mouth _ , and now his hands are on Madara's balls - and it's so much pleasure that it almost reads as pain.

Madara enjoys it for a few dizzying seconds before he squeaks out, "Gonna -  _ Tobirama _ \- I'm close, I'm going to-"

He expects Tobirama to pull away, but instead the naga just hums and, yep, that's it, Madara's done. Probably embarrassingly and disappointingly fast, but at least he can comfort himself that Tobirama also got off once this morning, even if that was only clumsily assisted (he hopes it was assisting) by Madara.

Madara's last (stupid) thought before his brain goes completely white is that he's going to have to make Tobirama a  _ really _ nice lunch to thank him for this.

Tobirama takes great pride in sucking him dry, gently once he's done. Madara's testicles jerk in his hand, and he can feel the steady pulse of it down his throat. His eyes are slit with happiness, and he uses his tongue to wring Madara's cock into his mouth.

The whimpers are most rewarding, high and reedy as he shivers in pleasure. When it turns into somewhat pained whining, he stops swallowing and focuses on getting to the last delicious dribbles. A fork of his tongue slips into the slit of Madara's cock, and there's a whimpering wail above him.

At last Tobirama releases him, petting his sacs softly as he pulls his head away and tastes up the ridges of Madara's hips. "Well done," he whispers, fingers caressing up his partners thighs. His lips trace up, nipping at skin and then cloth as he comes up for a gentle kiss. "Such a good boy."

Madara whimpers again at that, his wrung-out cock making a valiant effort to twitch once again - he always thought that it sounded demeaning and stupid in naughty books, thought that he'd never like something like that, but wow, apparently today is a special day of self-discovery he's having here.

And then Tobirama is pressing his lips against his own again, cool and thin, and Madara forgets himself for a moment and presses back - only to belatedly remember that he knows nothing about kissing, so he breaks away, flushing in embarrassment and hoping his clumsy inexperience hadn't been too obvious during the short kiss.

He coughs. "Uh, glad you - approve -"  _ Great job, if what you were trying to do was convince him he just slept with someone who's mentally infirm! _ "We slept late, and, uh, you're probably hungry. I can make something; do you have any preferences I should take into account?"

It occurs to him, once again belatedly, that his asking a person he just fooled around with what his  _ preferences _ were could be misinterpreted.

"Lunch! Lunch preferences!"

Tobirama chuckles, a smile tugging at his lips. "I approve," he whispers in Madara's ear, pressing his newly renewed erections against Madara’s spent cock, "very firmly." But now not the time, with the wet patter of Kagami's footsteps padding up from the bath.

A deep breath as he relaxes, and his cocks slide back into their pouches with a wet noise that's almost a slurp. His breath hitches and he gives Madara a soft kiss. "As for lunch, if you're not on the menu, I would very much enjoy any fruit you can find. Perhaps... Perhaps I may accompany you and Kagami?" A taste of the air- musk and sex and sleep- "There won't be a storm, but the clouds have yet to lift. It has been some time since I had someone to help me forage."

Madara is blushing bright red. He is most definitely  _ not _ on the menu...even if he'd like to be. But he can hear Kagami too, and he has to be an adult now. 

"Fruit. Yes. We can do fruit - and of course you can accompany us. We're strangers to this area; we don’t know where to even start looking without guidance - hey, Kagami! We're going foraging!"

Kagami, always an easily amused child, cheers.

Madara wiggles and escapes Tobirama's grasp - oh,so  _ very _ reluctantly - and makes his way outside. 

Foraging is very successful - Kagami, after so long outdoors, is a fruit-picking machine, while Madara has developed a nose for tubers and other hidden vegetation, and he even uncovers a handful of truffles - which he pointedly avoids thinking about the supposed aphrodisiac properties of - that will be delicious as seasoning. 

Madara even trips over some rabbits, quite literally, and his hair has already broken their necks by the time he's finished thinking about that one homestyle rabbit stew dish a very friendly naga he'd met once had taught him. 

All in all, it's a good haul, and Madara's in a good enough mood that he consents to Kagami's request to go exploring the higher caverns in the mountain, particularly after Tobirama confirms quietly to him that they're perfectly safe.

They return to the cave and Madara moves to begin cooking. Tobirama tries not to hover, to keep himself out of the way as he tastes the progress. Earthy mushrooms, the meaty scent of rabbits and the sweetness of peaches and berries. Underneath all of that is Madara heady and male in a way that makes him salivate just as much as the food.

It’s been so long since Tobirama has displayed an interest in anyone. Though naga are more the kind for brief bouts of vigorous fucking before going their separate ways, Tobirama is more more amorous in nature. He's not nomadic like his brother, limited by his body when it comes to mating.

Tobirama is eager to court, and so far his advances have been well received. Madara's eagerness this morning encourages him now. When the gorgon is stationery he approaches, body curving wide waves over the floor so that he may lift himself. He makes sure Madara can see him before he braces himself against the man's shoulder, the snakes of his hair reaching out eagerly for Tobirama.

"Madara," he begins, coils curling up around a strong pair of legs in a tentative caress. "I believe it would be best if we discuss this before anything more happens." Tobirama wraps himself slowly around Madara, pressing them back to chest. He tastes the gorgons pulse and continues to lick up his neck. "I need to know how far is too far."

Madara's brain has been running in circles for the last few hours, mostly a blur of  _ will he want to do that again _ , so when Tobirama glides over, graceful as a spirit, and wraps around him, he almost gives an audible sigh of relief.

(His hair keeps trying to wrap around Tobirama's arms, the way it does with anyone he likes, and for once he's inclined to let it. Tobirama doesn't seem to mind, and how amazing is that?)

"More would be good," he volunteers, because to be perfectly honest, that's his primary concern. "I'm interested in - more. If you are? More is great-"

He doesn't squeak when Tobirama kicks his neck, but it's a close thing. "Am I supposed to be answering your question now?" he asks, a little dazed. "Because if you keep doing that, I don't have anything to add."

He's not sure what Tobirama means by 'too far', anyway. Aren't they just discussing sex?

"More is good, more I can do." Tobirama winds arms made sturdy and strong by years of lifting his own weight around Madara's waist, sliding a hand up under his shirt to enjoy the soft skin there. "Answering my questions now will mean I can reward you," he whispers as his hand comes up to pet at a perked nipple, tugging gently.

His teeth nip gently at Madara's skin, and Tobirama gently brushes his sheathed fangs against Madara’s skin to test the reaction. Nothing but a soft noise of surprise is enough and he sucks a deep bruise of possession onto the skin. "Is that alright? May I mark you as mine?"

Tobirama is a deeply possessive naga, a collector of books and knowledge, and he plans on making Madara his crowning piece. His free hand slides up to pet Madara's hair, tail winding around a leg with the hard rattle and it's sharp scales out of the way. Tobirama presses the base of it against Madara’s perineum through his pants- and vibrates it roughly as he tweaks the nipple in his fingers sharply.

"Go right ahead," Madara croaks, the mere thought making his legs go weak. He doesn't care if this is only a fling for Tobirama, the idea of being marked - being  _ wanted _ , of someone caring enough to want to show that he was  _ theirs _ \- yeah, the thought is going to get him through many cold days to come. "I'm good with that - oh!"

He hadn't meant to shout, but Tobirama - tail -  _ vibrating _ \- his  _ chest _ -

His legs give way entirely, but Tobirama's holding him up. The position leaves Madara entirely at Tobirama's mercy, which he's actually fine with if it gets him more of the same.

"...you'd better not kick me out of the cave as soon as we finish this," Madara remembers enough self-respect to garble, though to be perfectly honest even if Tobirama did, he'd at least have had the experience once.

Tobirama chuckles, fingers sliding through writhing serpents and down Madara's back. The shirt comes off and he bends the gorgon gently over an arch of his coils. "Rest assured, you are free to leave, but I will not cast you out."

His fingers come down to dig into the swells of Madara's backside, tail now firmly against the hard cock he can feel between the man's legs. "Tell me Madara," he says as he begins a low rattling vibration against Madara’s member, "how experienced are you?" Tugging down the man's pants is almost absent-minded, and Tobirama hisses at the scent of musk and sex. A thumb wanders inwards between spread cheeks, petting softly at the little furl there. He's not going to do anything, not yet, but he does want to enjoy the novelty of this, to learn Madara's body and teach acceptance of his touch in return.

Madara feels oddly comforted by Tobirama's bold assertion, even though he doesn't believe it. Tobirama has known him for all of what, a day? Madara might as well count down the days until he gets kicked out for being, as Izuna fondly calls it, an unsocialized savage.

Though there is the distinct possibility that he might be so overwhelmed with pleasure that none of his personality flaws come out. Why hadn't he thought of that before?

Oh, right. No one was interested, and also the looming possibility of  _ death _ .

Not that that's a problem he needs to think about right now, with his cock rubbing up against Tobirama's agile tail, which  _ vibrates _ , and oh, wow, that feels really good. Also, Tobirama is asking a question, and he promised rewards for answering. That sounded good...

"Does it go into negative numbers?" he asks, trying to keep his composure. "Someone has touched my dick before, but that's about it."

It hadn't been entirely consensual touching, given Madara's age at the time - in retrospect, turning those assholes to stone was a good thing, even though at the time it'd mostly been traumatic - but it counted.

"Just don't ask me when my first kiss was -"

Shit, he didn't say that aloud, did he?

Tobirama pauses in his ministrations. That hadn't sounded good. He considers asking more, anger rustling within at the thought of someone abusing Madara, but he pushes it aside for now, determined not to ruin the mood.

He smooths his hands down Madara's legs, pushing his pants down to his ankles before easing the man down to straddle his body. "Good boy," he murmurs, flicking his tongue over Madara's shoulders and allowing the snakes to taste him in return. He kisses one almost absently, stroking his hands down Madara's chest and easing him back to rest against a coil.

"Am I your first," he asks, folding his body around Madara's in something like a throne as he tastes the skin of Madara's belly. Tobirama licks his way up, smiling at the inarticulate noises, until his lips brush Madara's. "What was that? Be a good boy and speak clearly for me," he hisses as he presses them chest to chest.

Madara's brain is temporarily offline. No one had  _ ever _ paid any attention to his hair - even his brother generally refused to help Madara try to tame them: too messy, too wiggly, too  _ much _ , always, and Tobirama just - accepted them. 

Kissed one, even.

Madara arches into Tobirama's hands, into his mouth, and honestly he's not sure where is pants went but he's never been so happy to have something between his legs: Tobirama's thick serpentine body, just perfect for rubbing up against.

And then Tobirama starts  _ licking _ and Madara is flooded by memories of the day before, his cock twitching in anticipation, and Tobirama is  _ still asking questions _ .

"Yes," Madara chokes out, his voice more needy whine than anything else, his mind echoing Tobirama's  _ good boy _ on repeat, reminding him that Tobirama promised him rewards for answering. "Yes, first - you're the first - just keep doing that, please -"

"Such a good boy for me," he hisses, slit blooming open with his arousal, flesh plump and pink under the scales. He rewards Madara, as promised, with a kiss that is slow and exploratory. Parts the man's lips with his tongue and entices Madara's into his mouth.

Tobirama guides the kiss, extends his fangs a little for Madara to feel them flex in their sheaths. A reminder that Madara is not the only dangerous one, that Tobirama could likely win the upper hand if he so desired.

A moment of consideration as he rubs himself sinuously against the heat under him, and Tobirama decides to reward the eager little noises Madara is making. A quick flex of muscle and his cocks slip from their pouch, wet with his desire. Tobirama wedges Madara's member between his own, before gripping himself just below his crowns and using his tail to slowly raise and lower his hips.

Madara moans into Tobirama's mouth, trying clumsily to reciprocate - the feel of fangs is only exciting, a reminder that Tobirama isn't afraid of him.

And when Tobirama starts moving, pressing his two cocks against Madara's own, well, Madara finally gives into the morning's temptation and puts both his hands on him, jerking him off even as he ruts against him.

He's not going to last long. Even this long he only managed because of this morning, but he's more than happy to let Tobirama use him as long as he likes afterwards.

The shy hands that grip him make him hiss with surprised pleasure. He's never had anyone take him in  _ both _ hands before, and he can't help the eager jerk of his hips. "Madara," he rumbles parting their lips and leaning down to bury his face in the crook of the man's neck, panting. He's enjoying this far too much, and he curls his tongue around soft scales that slip into his mouth.

" _ Yes _ ," he hisses, "just like that--so good, such a good boy for me." The speeding of his movements is near involuntary, caught in the hot slide of their lust.

Madara moans and comes unexpectedly, his hips jerking forward and his head lolling back, hair writhing wildly. 

He doesn't forget to keep moving his hands, though, the movement eased even further by the slick of his come. 

"Tobirama," he groans, enjoying the feeling of the flesh beneath his hands, the sight of the naga's pleasure. "Wanna see you come..."

That's all it takes to tip him over the edge, the demand for his pleasure outweighing his desire to drag out Madara's. "Madara," he hisses, over and over as his body winds tight around them and presses them together.

It’s too good, and he shudders with his peak, coils bucking and writhing around them. He ties himself into intricate knots around Madara's body as his cocks jerk and spatter across their fingers. Tobirama’s peak drags on until he's shivering with oversensitivity, mouth open and lax over Madara's shoulder and the cool burn of venom on his tongue.

He laps up the clear drops, distributing it with soft kisses that will become tingling spots of numbness. "Well done," he says in between kisses, "my good boy."

Madara enjoys Tobirama's kisses and presses back a few kisses of his own, body loose and languid, eyes dreamy.

Then, a few long moments later, he groans - not so pleasurably this time, and wiggles. "Let me go or the food will burn," he demands.

Sex is - wonderful, excellent, a revelation. But Madara's gone hungry too many times to ever entirely forget about the next meal,  _ especially _ if he's the one cooking it.

Tobirama releases him, so Madara pulls up his pants and goes to check on the meal he'd started preparing. "I'm going to need a bath later," he notes, looking down at himself - he stinks of sex and come, and while that's masked by the scent of food right now, it'll be a lot less pleasant once all that stickiness dries. "Can I use your hot spring? If - if you want, you can join me...?"

His ears flush red as he offers. It's not even necessarily for sex - they  _ just _ finished, after all - so much as it is for the entirely different pleasure of Tobirama's company. His presence  _ would _ mean that Madara has to keep his goggles on, yes, but it might be worthwhile to find out if they could actually have a conversation without (with?) touching each other.

"I was going to invite you to join me once you have finished with the stew," he says, using his fingers to clean away some of their mixed pleasure and licking it away. Madara is bitter and salty on his tongue, but there is a sweetness there too.

"You did so well," he says as he rears up behind Madara, "so very well for a virgin." Tobirama laughs at the enraged squeak that gets him, twisting out of the way when he hears a hand moving through the air.

He leaves the gorgon to his task, slithering down into his bathing chamber and lounging among the spongy mosses. There has been a change in the air, the end of late winter storms. Soon it will be time for him to shed, and Tobirama leans up to catch the clean water from the ceiling to slake the thirst the thought brings.

In a week or two he will have to retreat here, to keep his skin damp so that his shed won't dry. Perhaps... If he asks nicely... Madara will help him peel away the old skin.

The approaching spring also means potential challenges for his territory, the possibility of a female naga wandering in. Tobirama will have his instincts to contend with, the burning urge to  _ fuck _ and  _ breed _ that will make him irritable and lustful. He hopes Madara will forgive him any social faux pas.

Madara hisses at the retreating naga, but turns to monitor the stew. It's about time to douse the fire, putting it to simmer on hot coals instead; it'll be nice and thick by dinner.

That done, he heads over to the baths, looking forward to seeing a wet and glistening Tobirama again. Thus far, sadly, he can count this - this one night stand or  _ whatever _ it is - as one of the most successful relationships in his life. 

The hot spring is just as nice as anticipated, and Madara murmurs happily as he sinks into the water.

Tobirama waits for him in the shadows of the waterfall, and when Madara sinks into the hot pool he shudders at the noise of enjoyment. He slips quietly over the moss, carefully making his way to where he can smell the edge of the water.

Tobirama sinks in head first, the rest of his long, slender body following with nary a splash. He takes the opportunity to roll in the water, taking simple joy in the weightlessness before surfacing and gripping Madara's heated body with his coils.

He smiles at the surprised gasp at his still cool body. His hands find Madara's shoulders, fingers trailing up to wind among the serpents of hair. "Your cooking smells almost as good as you do," he says as he tastes the air. A few kisses to the writhing strands. "You smell clean. I cannot wait to dirty you again. Will you turn around for me, my sweet virgin?"

"...now?" Madara squeaks. He's up for it, sure. but it may take some time for him to get heated up again.

Though maybe not as much as he might think, really, at the though of finally,  _ finally _ fucking someone - or getting fucked, which has formed a significant portion of Madara's fantasy life ever since he walked into the wrong room at a brothel that one time when he'd been looking for Izuna to tell him they were being run out of town again.

"I mean, yes. Both, uh, generally, and now; I'd be more than happy for you to take care of that - virgin issue - want to have your cock in me  _ yesterday _ -"

Great. He's babbling again. Maybe this is Tobirama's superpower?

"...how long do you see this lasting?" he blurts out, then wants to kick himself for ruining the mood. Still, die is cast and all that..."Just, you know, I need to plan for Kagami's sake. Is this, do you see this lasting, a few days, a week...springtime...? I should warn you, I have a short temper, a list of personality flaws longer than your tail, and my day job is - unpleasant."

"I am aware of your job. None but a mercenary would be sent by the townsfolk to kill me." He's not stupid, this has happened far too many times for this to come as a surprise. Tobirama doesn’t expect Madara to stay and will not hold it against him if Madara chooses to leave.

"This will last until you put an end to it, either by finding another or deciding you wish to leave. I myself am not without flaws, the majority of which will rear their heads in spring with my shed and the breeding season. I will likely be surly and consumed with lust in a week from now," he warns.

"Now relax. I wish to keep you pure for a little while longer, I must prepare you first." Tobirama uses his tail to lift Madara up halfway out of the water, winding it tight so that Madara will be comfortable on his belly.

"Relax, pet," he whispers, spreading strong legs and parting muscular cheeks. Tobirama wets his fingers and lathers the tallow soap in his hand, pressing a kiss to Madara's backside. His fingertip pets over the tight furl there, slow and gentle. "Be good for me, let me in." A shuddering breath, and Tobirama takes the opportunity to press a long finger past the muscle.

"Consumed by lust doesn't sound like a problem to me -" Madara starts to say, already thinking about what he can do with Kagami during the interim, but next thing he knows he's on his belly, limbs wrapped comfortingly by Tobirama's coils, and his words cut off.

He wiggles a little, testing himself, but desists as soon as he feels Tobirama's fingers gliding across his ass, pressing up to him - praising him - pushing  _ into _ him -

Madara takes a deep, shuddering breath. "Yes," he groans. "Yes - I'll- I'll be good-"

His cheeks burn when he says it, but he thinks Tobirama will like it.

"You will," he says, "I'll make sure of it." Tobirama tightens his grip on Madara's body, alternately squeezing and releasing as he scrapes his scales across soft skin. His finger works in and out gently, spreading the soap until he deems Madara clean. The suds are removed with moss and water, and Tobirama winds his body tight.

"You're doing so well for me," he whispers, pressing kisses across Madara's backside. His tongue flicks out and Tobirama cannot resist the temptation of Madara's balls. He presses a kiss to the man's perenium before taking the sensitive sacs into his mouth.

He tugs lightly, sucking gently and enjoying the musky flavour. A parting kiss, long and lingering as he kneads the muscle in hand, Tobirama is focused on another prize. A few drops of his venom mix with his saliva, just enough to help Madara's muscles relax, and he flicks his tongue over the entrance beckoning to him so sweetly. Tobirama enjoys the whimpers for a moment, laving his tongue over the tight ring of muscle before pressing in.

Madara  _ shrieks _ and Tobirama tightens his hold, keeping him still as he licks his way into his lover. He searches, patient, and when there's a frantic wriggle and a deep guttural moan he knows he's found Madara's prostate.

Madara's brain is no longer working, his entire body numb but for that one point deep in his core; he is wholly consumed by Tobirama's tongue.

Fuck, Madara's never going to be able to look at the naga with a straight face ever again - he might not be able to look in a  _ mirror _ again, what with the way he's totally lost control of himself: he's thrashing in Tobirama's grip, moaning and whimpering and incoherently begging, for what he doesn't know. 

He'd never even dared to add this to his fantasies, and Tobirama's long, agile tongue is beyond anything he might have imagined.

He's lost - and quite happy to be so.

Tobirama smirks, stretching his mouth open wide and pressing as much of his tongue in as he can. Madara is beautiful like this, squirming and begging so sweetly. His thumbs join his tongue, slipping in where Madara's muscles are lax with his venom and spreading him slowly.

He presses kisses to the swollen rim, licking and sucking to encourage those beautiful moans. He wants more, so badly, but he must be gentle. Tobirama slides a finger in and begins thrusting slowly, rubbing at Madara's prostate on every in-stroke.

"That's it pet, you're so sweet for me," he murmurs, kissing down Madara's balls to the tip of his cock. He sucks the head into his mouth, humming at the taste of precome as his tongue flicks against the source. He should warn Madara, but he'll be gentle, go slow. Tobirama twines the forks of his tongue together, and presses them slowly into Madara's slit, fingers rubbing circles over the swollen prostate as he works in a third.

Madara moans and tries to spread his legs wider. The pressure between his legs, Tobirama's finger in his ass - nothing at all like when he'd done it for himself, an exercise in frustration and sore shoulders - and then Tobirama apparently decides that Madara doesn't need a brain after all because he's going to suck it out through his dick.

Madara  _ keens _ when Tobirama's tongue enters his cock: he hadn't even known that was  _ possible _ , probably would have objected if Tobirama suggested it earlier in that talk they never did end up having, but in retrospect he's glad he didn't because this is beyond anything he's ever felt before.

_ One day I'm going to do something back to him instead of just lying here, _ he vows to himself, comforting himself that gaining experience is a necessary prerequisite to skill.  _ But not today. _

Today he's just going to hold still and enjoy as Tobirama takes him apart.

"Not - not gonna last much longer -" he somehow manages to get out between moans and whimpers.

He hums in reply, twisting and shifting Madara so that the gorgon's hips hover over his face. The forks of his tongue flick and caress the inside of Madara's cock, gentle but insistent as Tobirama teases the possibility of a fourth finger.

His free hand comes up to play with Madara's nipples, scratching at them with blunt nails as Tobirama once again opens his jaws wide, sucking down all of Madara's length and swallowing eagerly. His body squeezes tight, and Tobirama carefully restricts his breathing so that Madara will be light headed in his panting.

He's so tempted to let Madara fuck his sheath, to allow his bed mate to empty himself pressed tight between his cocks.

But that is for another time. For now Tobirama redoubles his efforts, sucking and swallowing around Madara's cock as he presses three fingers to his prostate.

That's it, Madara's done: he comes,  _ again _ , and it almost hurts this time as he's wrung dry yet again by his enthusiastic lover.

He still can't believe he has a lover.

"I don't think I can move," he says faintly once he recovers a little, staring into nothing. "But feel free to use me to get yourself off. I think I'd like that."

"Is that so?" Tobirama twists Madara in his coils rolling the gorgon onto his back. He kisses Madara's face, his neck and his chest as he fists a hand around both exposed cocks and strokes.

It doesn't take much before Tobirama reaches his peak, even if it's not as strong as his first two. He smears the white of it over Madara's chest, reveling in his mark of possession before he drags the both of them back into the water to wait for Kagami to return.

Yeah, Madara was right: he enjoyed that.

After Tobirama drags them both into the water, he decides to be daring and rest his head against Tobirama's shoulder, his hair curling comfortably around Tobirama's neck and back. 

"We should probably have that talk at some point," he remarks. "The one you mentioned at the start, about - going too far. Not just for me, but for you; I don't want to make any mistakes here."

"I am experienced enough to know when to stop. What is there that you are certain you will not enjoy? Is there anything in particular that you may like?" Tobirama is perfectly capable of saying no, or of stopping Madara if he may do something Tobirama thinks will hurt either of them.

"Now is as good a time to talk as any."

Madara frowns a little in thought. "Sexually, I don't really  _ know _ enough to say what I don't like," he confesses, opting to be straightforward. "I've enjoyed what we've done so far and believe that I'll enjoy what we'll do in the future. I want you to fuck me, I think I might enjoy fucking you if that's something you'd consider..."

He shrugs, a little awkward, and reaches up to rub the goggles he's still wearing. "To be frank, as long as you don't die in the middle of the act, we're in good shape."

"'Die in the middle of the act'? Is this something that has happened before?" Tobirama is a little worried by this. After all, that isn't something one just walks away from. He coils his body into a neat mound, pulling Madara into his 'lap' to pet at his hair.

"I think before we do anything else, it would be best that you tell me exactly what experiences you have had with sex so far. Then, if you are curious, you may ask me about my own experiences and we can determine what we may like and what kinks we may share."

Madara blinks, not sure why anyone would want a rehash of his disastrous love life, but - discussing kinks sounds fun. 

"Sure. Not much sexual experiences to tell on my side: none of the other gorgons would come within fifteen feet of me - literally, sometimes - and I was exiled at a fairly young age, so I moved around quite a bit, stayed with whoever would take me in. One place, I got invited home by this group - in retrospect, it occurs to me they were probably traffickers, but at the time I had no idea and when one of them asked if I'd like to fool around, I, being a stupid hormonal teenager, was thrilled."

He smiles a little sourly, thinking of his past self's idiocy. "Long story short, he waited until I was blindfolded to invite along all his buddies and put his hand on my dick, the combination of which freaked me out enough that I jumped backwards - and the blindfold we'd been using fell off. Cue: room full of statues, and me running out of town without even collecting any reward money for doing it." He sighs. "I was an idiot." 

Tobirama's tail splashes where it rattles in the water, coils flexing in possessive anger around the gorgon. He cannot fathom anyone wanting to do that to one so young, but Tobirama understands the way of the world and he knows that there are some disgusting people out there.

Instead of lashing out as he so badly wants to, though his true target is not present, he presses a kiss to Madara's writhing head of hair. He winds his arms around the man's shoulders, pulling him close to where he can keep him safe, though he doubts Madara needs his protection.

"I was perhaps fifteen winters old when I mated for the first time. She wandered into my territory, we fought, and I won the right to have her for a night. She left at first light. I have had many partners since then, male and female both. Truthfully I could not tell you how many I have had."

He hopes Madara will not reject him now that he knows how many bed mates Tobirama has had. He is hardly one to 'keep it in his pants', so to speak. But Madara does not move, and Tobirama takes it as permission to continue.

"I will be insatiable for the first few weeks of spring, my breeding season. I will understand if you wish to leave before then. There may be others of my kind that will come for new territory, or perhaps to mate if circumstances allow it. If you remain, then I will gladly take you as my mate. Though I must warn you, I will do my utter best to breed you, regardless of your inability to bear me a brood."

Madara - shivers. 

That doesn't sound bad at all. He rather likes the sound of 'mate', even if only for a season. And as for Tobirama's experience -

Well. Why would he object to something he's going to reap benefits from?

"I'm willing to stay, but if we're going to be in bed the entire time, we need to do something with Kagami," he says practically. "Is there a trustworthy school or sect nearby we can send him to? That's what I usually do when I have a job and no one to watch him."

He grins. "If we can solve that - I'd be quite happy to be your mate for the season...uh, though, actually, we should probably - discuss that. The...breeding business." Madara makes a slight face. "You do know that gorgons are also snake-based, right? Much less than nagas, of course. But we're technically cross-compatible, even if the chance is very low."

It's  _ extremely _ unlikely for a male gorgon to carry, much less for a non-gorgon, but he has some herbs that might work as contraceptives if Tobirama doesn't want to run any risk.

Tobirama laughs, twisting and shifting underneath Madara in his eagerness. His tongue flicks out, as though to taste Madara's fertility. He curls close, caressing his mate with his ventral scales and squeezing him softly.

"The monks that abandoned the temple moved a little south of here. I'm sure they would be eager to take Kagami in. I have an acquaintance there, Minato, who has been indifferent to my species. I am certain that he will care for Kagami."

"The breeding business," Tobirama says as he licks over Madara's pulse, "is entirely up to you. I would be deeply honoured if you would allow me to attempt putting a child in your belly, but I will understand if you would prefer to take your herbs."

"The chances are very low," Madara laughs. "Very, very low. But -"

He thinks of Kagami, which Izuna got off a passing gorgon willing to play - she'd carried for a season, and gave them a treasure. Their kind was like that.

"I don't like those herbs anyway," he decides.

Tobirama curls tight, body twisting further around his mate in a gentle but firm embrace, warm from the water and Madara's body. "He is indeed a jewel without equal. I myself have never sired children, not that I am aware of, but it isn't unusual. My kind are notoriously difficult to impregnate and with our brood so close to the ground we must be most careful of how we move. Not that being nomadic helps much. I suppose my being a cripple is an advantage in this situation."

He nuzzles Madara's hair, exchanging greeting flicks of their tongues as Tobirama’s hands wander affectionately. He takes the lack of protest as permission, turning Madara in his grip so that he may trace the man's face.

"What colour are your eyes? Your skin? Is it lighter than mine or darker?" His thumb rubs over Madara's lips, the point and slope of his nose. He feels the warm glass of the goggles. "And these? What colour are they?" l

"A cripple..? Oh, your blindness? Hardly seems like it stops you..." He laughs as Tobirama starts examining him closely with his fingers and asking questions about his coloring. 

Maybe he's already thinking about what a child of theirs would look like. 

"My hair is black and my skin is darker than yours, though still fairly light - like sandstone, if that helps you visualize it at all," he explains, then hesitates when thinking about his eyes - and his goggles. "My eyes...not that it matters, really, but my eyes are red, like yours. The pupils are surrounded by three black tomoe. The goggles are made of metal and are very dark bronze in color; the lenses are tinted red and made of dragon scale."

Dragon scale rarely referred to actual dragons (though who even knew), but rather to quality: his lenses were extremely thick and more translucent than transparent. If his sight wasn't so sharp normally, he'd be more than half blind using them.

"It stops me from seeing your sandstone skin, your black hair, the tomoe in your red eyes." He feels Madara's discomforted shift at that, stills him with a bare sliver of his strength.

"It must be the most beautiful sight in the world to turn one to stone. So enticing no mortal may look upon it," he says as he kisses Madara's neck. There's more uncomfortable wriggling, and Tobirama presses more kisses to his face.

"I find the idea of colour interesting. Hashirama put things in my hand and told me what colour they were. He said the moss and the earth were like his scales, the snow and little flowers like mine. He cried when there was a particularly beautiful sunset because I would never see it." The last memory makes him hiss with annoyance.

"He cried a lot. Never grew out of it, the fat worm."

"...Hashirama?" Madara asks blankly, deciding to focus on that rather than the discomforting compliments. "You know Hashirama?"

Tobirama is  _ definitely _ describing the Hashirama Madara had met: a naga, brown-green, massively large, and a complete crybaby who didn't have so much have a sentimental side so much as he was sentimental  _ all over _ .

He'd been one of the people Madara had stayed with, early on when they were both little more than children - Madara had been half-dead, floating down the river because he could no longer move his legs, and Hashirama had accidentally hit him while skipping stones. 

They'd gotten along fairly well for the short few weeks they spent together before Hashirama's nomadic tendencies had sent him off again - well enough that he'd given Madara his last childhood shed, naga scales tough as an adult's but still butter-soft. 

Madara had mostly used it as a pillow until Kagami was born, then he used it to swaddle him. He'd always hoped to use it for his own children, should any exist, as well.

"He is the eldest born of my sire, my last surviving brother. How... How do you know him?" Tobirama is a little afraid of the answer to that, given Hashirama’s tendency -normal,  _ he _ is the odd one out- to stick his cock into whatever holds still for long enough. Or tongue, most likely in the gorgons case.

He constructs around Madara, possessive jealousy over what isn't his turning his muscle stone hard. He won't abandon Madara, of course not, but this will determine his commitment. Tobirama is loyal, proud and covetous. He will not be content to share should the tearful slug wander in.

He will fight viciously for what is his, and he knows he will not win. Not against Hashirama. His brother may be slower and shorter, but he is broader and stronger than Tobirama. And his vision is unimpaired.

"I met him when I was a child," Madara says, blinking. "He's your  _ brother _ ?"

He twists to look at Tobirama, studying his features.

"...huh," he says. "I mean, obviously he wasn't even of age when I met him - hadn't even had his final shed before adulthood - but I guess if I extrapolated what he'd look like grown up, you two would look somewhat alike. Though thankfully you don't have an awful bowl cut he was sporting..."

Madara's not great with people, but he's not totally oblivious: he noticed how Tobirama tightened up. He just doesn't know  _ why _ .

"...do you two not get along?" he asks cautiously. "I haven't seen him since we were both small, of course - and I'm  _ pretty _ sure he doesn't hold a grudge about that time I nearly set him in fire - though in my defense he snuck up behind me when I was trying to pee -"

"Unfortunately, yes. He's an idiot, but he is undoubtedly my elder brother. We do not always see eye to eye, but we aren't on bad uh... Footing, so to speak. I haven't seen him since a little after my first mating. He was the next to twine with her, a few days after me." He's not sore about it, not anymore. Tobirama has come to understand that that is simply the way of things, Hashirama is the more desirable of the two of them, and that's it.

"He didn't mention you, or not by name at least. I laughed at him when he said a boy set him on fire, but it serves him right. He's not very good with boundaries, though I am something of an oddity among my kind for having so many," not that Hashirama won't bull his way over them.

Instead of focusing on the lingering desire to fight and to hold, he relaxes his coils around his mate and takes a deep, calming breath. Madara is here now, and though Hashirama is increasingly likely to turn up as spring approaches, Tobirama will guard his mate until the man decides to take another partner.

"Wait, hold up, he slept with the same girl you lost your virginity to? Within  _ days _ of it happening?" Madara says, mildly scandalized. He knows nagas are pretty casual with such things, and that he himself is something of a prude even by comparatively stricter gorgon standards, but -  _ really? _ "Would you object to me giving him a beating if I ever see him again? On sheer principle, if nothing else?"

Not that he'd be able to do much damage. Still, that's a shitty thing to do to one's brother, looser standards or not.

He shakes his head, still appalled - and only more so when he thinks about Hashirama  _ telling Tobirama _ about that time with the fire and, er, the peeing.

"Well, you don't need to worry about me, at least," he says off-handedly. "Not only does nobody else want me  _ anyway _ , even if they did I wouldn't do that. And you couldn't  _ pay _ me to sleep with Hashirama!"

They'd been  _ children _ together. Absolutely not.

_ That _ makes Tobirama laugh, coils shaking with the force of it. There’s no matter Hashirama won't gamble on but perhaps this will make even him wail and cry. "Oh, is he that ugly then, hmmmm?"

Tobirama thinks for a moment on his next words, but sees no reason to withhold anything from Madara. He is an honest person, if not an open one, but he promised Madara the truth in his exploits.

"He's not all that bad in bed. We have tangled before, he and I, a few springs after I mated. There was no romantic interest in it. Naga do not see family as most do, and while pairings with the intention to breed are not advisable, incest is quite common. Sex is a way to reacquaint, to bond and to affirm love. It is, however, unlikely that I will sleep with another when I am with a partner, unless they allow or desire it."

He waits patiently for Madara to consider that, keeps his body loose in case the gorgon wishes to leave. He won't be angry, they are different people and this may be a little much for the other man.

Madara makes a face. He'd...heard as much, admittedly dismissed it as rumor, but - well. He supposes if it's just a way to reaffirm bonding, it isn't an issue? After all, some cultures believe hugging or sleeping together should only be done between mates, and Madara would hurt anyone who suggested he should avoid hugging Izuna.

With that in mind, he sighs. "If that's how you do it, don't let me stand in your way - brothers are important. I only have the one left, myself - well, technically I have a dozen, maybe more by now, but Izuna's the only one who recognizes me."

He grimaces. "And it's not that he's  _ ugly _ , though if he still has that bowl cut you're lucky to be blind. It's only - he still had  _ baby fat _ , last I saw him. Thinking of him makes me think of  _ Kagami _ \- which, just,  _ no _ ."

Besides, his main objection wasn't  _ who _ , but the action at all. Being betrayed so often has made Madara value loyalty above all else.

"He's grown out of his baby fat. Above the waist anyway. The bowl cut is long gone, too. In any case, I don't believe you'll have to contend with him sleeping with me. I have a partner for my mating season and I am capable of restraining myself."

Tobirama is unconcerned with anyone other than Madara at this point. He has found a mate who is willing to bear his children, what more could he ask? And speaking of Kagami, it is as though the little footsteps have been summoned. The boy comes running into the bathing cave, already eagerly babbling about his adventures outside.

Madara is pleased to see Kagami so happy, and the boy is even more delighted when Madara tentatively suggests remaining here for a season or two -

"Forever is fine, too!"

" _ Kagami! _ "

"What? Daddy can join us when he gets back - we could fix up one of the other caves for him -"

Madara buries his face in his hands. "We're  _ guests _ , Kagami. Stop dreaming of - architectural adjustments!"

He knows where the impulse comes from - Kagami has had fair few places stable enough to call home, and none were permanent enough to do construction on.

"Anyway," Madara quickly says before Kagami gets any more wild ideas, "there's a local temple nearby, with a school, that you'll be staying for a few weeks. That okay?"

Kagami nods, already used to such things from Madara's job. "When do I go?"

" _ We _ go pretty soon, I think, once the storms are over," Madara corrects. It's pretty close to spring. "I need to confirm for myself that these people are on the up and up."

Minato is very much like he was when Tobirama first met him. Sweet, energetic and a little... Stupid. Not so much an idiot as very naive. He talks a mile a minute, far too eager to meet new people and the prospect of having a new student. He also has a son. And a wife. He is settled and secure, but for once that doesn't bother Tobirama as much. He has a mate too, for now.

Naruto, the man's two year old son, is at the 'why' stage of his development. "Why is he so white? Why does he have funny hair? Why doesn't Tobima have legs? Why does Madma wear things on his face?" Kagami should entertain him endlessly.

The rest of the temple goers avoid him for the most part, but more out of respect than fear. The librarian is eager to offer him the newest braille book, and Tobirama is eager to accept.

He leaves Madara to make his own farewells in his own time while Tobirama prepares for his spring shed.

Madara's glad when Tobirama leaves, because he can  _ finally _ turn up the intimidation factor by an order of magnitude and impress  _ thoroughly _ the consequences of not treating Kagami well.

He's not entirely sure how this turns into him becoming friends with Minato's extremely friendly wife - Minato's face does interesting things when Madara says that, as do those of everyone else in the temple, but whatever, Kushina's great and Madara envies her right hook - but either way he's pretty satisfied all around, even if Kagami has splayed himself out on the floor moaning about how this is why he has no friends.

It's fine, he always does that.

Tobirama retreated back to the cave early, and Madara takes a bit of a detour on his way home to pick up some more spices and fruit, as well as hunting a bit more. He's got a mate to provide for, after all, and he figures that shedding will probably make Tobirama hungry.

"Hey, Tobirama!" he calls when he arrives. "You here? I've got ideas for dinner unless you have other plans-"

Tobirama is just finishing wriggling out of his old skin when Madara calls. By writhing on the floor with lust. He's out of his bed chamber and into the main cavern before he can take two more breaths, and Madara is wrapped in his embrace in the space of a heartbeat.

"Madara," he hisses, pushing his mate down to recline among his body. His fresh scales are soft and smooth, any damage healed to scars. His tongue flicks to taste his mate, twisting among those from his hair as he licks up Madara's neck.

"I hope you're well," he murmurs, rearing up, up like a striking cobra and displaying a beautifully patterned red underbelly that he will never see. His tail rattles, louder with the latest addition to the segments, as his body caresses and rolls against his intended.

The shirt is rucked up, and Tobirama grips him with the underside of a coil, steel-strong and whip-flexible. He walks his scales over the soft skin, relishing the sensation of Madara abdominals in contrast to his. His slit blooms, red and pulsing under his hips. His cocks slide out into the open with an obscene slick sound, drawing loops of pre-cum like webs in the air.

"I've been waiting."

"I can see that," Madara laughs, his voice breathy with the sudden overwhelming rush of lust. "So we're forgetting dinner, then - or putting me on the menu instead..."

Fuck, but Tobirama is gorgeous: white scales bright and healthy and clean, eye-catching red pattern, red cocks glistening in the light -

Madara licks his lips. Tobirama is all over him, coils everywhere, and his stupid arms are pinned when all he wants to do is touch and taste and  _ have _ .

"Let me suck you again," he suggests hopefully. He's wanted to do it again since that first time - too short, too furtive for real enjoyment.

The heavy pulse of arousal that elicits drips clear strings down Madara's chest, and Tobirama's lips stretch into a smile. It's an easy matter to use his body to spread Madara's legs, to cut away his pants with the blade of his rattle and slide the narrow end of his tail up against the man's balls. The gasp a rough vibration gets him makes him grin.

"Oh yes," he says, reclining among his coils and moving Madara up over him with nothing but the strength of his body, "I shall feast on you." Tobirama unhinges his jaws, hands gripping Madara's thighs as he drags fresh fangs (the last pair shed with his hide) over the swell of Madara's backside.

His coils part before Madara's face revealing the angry red of his slit and members, all nestled among stone hard scales that are vellum soft to touch. "My mate," he whispers, kissing down the valley of Madara's cheeks, around his hole to the soft skin of his balls.

"Kiss my cocks, my good boy." The command is as natural as breathing, and Tobirama takes the fragile sacs into his mouth as his tongue winds around the base of the swollen cock just below. He sucks softly, tongue caressing and squeezing in reward when lips touch his tips in a kiss.

Madara groans, long and loud, at the feeling of Tobirama's long tongue against his cock, the warmth of his mouth against his balls, the vibration of his tail...he could get used to this, Tobirama pulling out all the stops for him

He wiggles his arms free and clumsily reaches for the cocks before him, bringing them close to his mouth and pressing his lips to them, kissing the sides of them, running his fingers over them and his cheek against them, careful to avoid disturbing his goggles. His hair helps, reaching around him to stroke the slit around the cocks.

He wants to put one in his mouth, wants to sick on it and alternate with the other, wants to see if they'd both fit in his mouth -

But that wasn't what Tobirama asked for.

"Let me suck you," he says again, his eyes bright. "I'm being so good, doing what you say - tell me to suck them."

That gets an approving noise out of him, and Tobirama pulls off Madara's balls with a soft pop, tongue returning to his mouth only to flick over Madara's entrance. "Such a good boy you are," and it's true, "so well behaved for me." Kisses to his hole, chaste and teasing.

"Lick along my slit between my cocks like this," he demonstrates by running his tongue from Madara's balls to his tailbone.

"Hold my tips together and kiss them," as he kisses and licks and sucks at Madara's hole.

"Suck down the sides like this," he works his way down Madara's perenium, suckling and slurping, to his balls.

"Put the heads in your mouth my pet, and lick away the pre-cum," his mouth over Madara's balls again, tongue licking and flicking. Before he pulls away. He grips the base of Madara's member, angling it down.

"And when you're ready," he opens wide and swallows Madara's cock to the base.

Madara, thoroughly frozen with pleasure up until this point,  _ screams _ .

Tobirama is an evil, wonderful person, Madara decides as his hips buck wildly and he thrashes in Tobirama's grip, so close to coming he can feel himself dancing on the edge.

It doesn't help that Tobirama is  _ letting _ him move, letting him fuck his face to his heart's content, and, yeah, Madara just needs to resign himself to the first time being quick each time because he can't hold out any longer.

He comes with a whimper and a twist of his hips, and he'd love to lay back in the languid post-orgasm haze as Tobirama cleans him up - but, well, it'd be a waste of such deliciously detailed instructions.

He gets to work at once, enjoying the feel of Tobirama's slit under his tongue. He tries his best to mimic Tobirama's actions, either just now or the other day when he ate Madara out, and he's delighted to hear the sounds Tobirama makes.

By the time he's put Tobirama's two cocks into his mouth, pleased to see that he can in fact fit them both in partway, Tobirama has really started moaning and writhing and Madara is really quite happy with himself.

"Aah, yes pet, like that," he reiterates, body flexing with his own approaching orgasm. Madara's pleasure is bitter and salty on his tongue, and Tobirama has tasted nothing better. His hands dig into strong thighs, kneading and stroking.

"You're doing so well, such a good boy," he groans, tongue flicking and fluttering to taste their combined passion. Tobirama nuzzles into the muscle of his mates’ leg, nipping and moaning against the skin.

"I'm going to cum, pet. I'm going cum down your throat and on your face!" And come he does, bucking and moaning lust hazed praise. His coils turn tight, stone hard and crushing in their grasp of his lover, and Tobirama empties himself first down Madara's throat and -when he can't swallow fast enough--in long spurts over his face.

Tobirama’s conscious mind returns to his lips over Madara's hole, kissing soft and sweet. But now, now he must taste properly. His thumbs brush against the fluttering rim, and Tobirama begins to lick. His tongue worms in slowly as his lips caress the entrance, and Tobirama groans at the taste, half retracted cocks beginning to fill again.

Madara stops entirely understanding what's happening to him, lost as he is in pleasure: he's a mess, come on his face and salty on his tongue, Tobirama is tonguing him again, and he's going to lose his mind.

It's still too soon for him to get hard again, though that doesn't take away from the pleasure, but Tobirama seems to face no such problems and Madara goes at him again: fingers rubbing his slit, lips on his cocks, rubbing them against the mess they made on him until they're sliding slick against his cheek. 

"Tobirama," he whines between whimpers and moans. "Tobirama - are you going to fuck me this time? Want you..."

Tobirama, mouth currently thoroughly occupied and tongue flicking across Madara's prostate, only rattles his tail in response. Then his attention turns back to preparing his pet. He will have to stretch Madara well, because he’s very intent on stretching the gorgon around both his members.

His teeth tease at Madara's puffy rim, nipping softly at the sensitive skin. A hand wanders down to his slit, drawing up the sticky mess with three fingers and bringing it up to where his lips are busy and his thumbs have been slowly working Madara open in tandem with his tongue.

"Oh my good pet," he says, reclaiming his tongue from Madara's fluttering hole, "my sweet, virgin boy." Tobirama presses a finger made slick by his come into Madara's entrance, fucks him with it for a moment before adding another and scissoring. Madara mewls, begging with an enthusiasm Tobirama has heard only from paid whores before this.

.

A third finger and Madara is pulsing around him, clenching and beckoning Tobirama's cocks into his slick embrace. Venom begins to pool in his mouth, a cool burning that he dribbles into where he's easing Madara open. The muscles relax almost instantly and Tobirama's smallest finger slides in with a squelch.

He fucks Madara with four fingers, curling them up to drag across the man's prostate with every thrust. Madara is babbling now, incoherent words between wails and screams. His voice cracks, and there's a light sniff and salt on the air. "Do you want me that badly my pet," he says as he shifts in his coils so that his slit presses against where Madara is stretched on his fingers. There is more begging, and Tobirama cannot resist.

"My good boy, begging me to fill his hole," and Madara wails when his fingers slide out, "crying to be filled with my cocks." His hands press against Madara’s back, splayed open legged as the man is over a span of his tail and Tobirama lines up his lower cock. "Such beauty must be rewarded."

And with that, Tobirama begins to press into Madara's virgin entrance.

"Yes, yes, I want you, want you, want you inside of me -" Madara is begging, all thoughts of pride long gone, and then, at last, Tobirama pushes in.

It's bigger than his fingers, different, and Madara is grateful for the way Tobirama can use his venom to relax his body or else he thinks he might clench up so tight as to stop Tobirama from getting in further - and that would be awful.

He feels his hair writhe around him and feels almost drunk with the feeling of it. "Good," he slurs. "Filling me up - Tobirama - you can put in more-" 

Tobirama's just got the tip in now, just a little, but he's pushing in, slow and steady, and Madara  _ whines _ , deep in his chest. 

"Want more - want  _ you _ \- Tobirama..!"

It takes far more than he is willing to admit to stop himself from simply thrusting in. Even with his venom it's as though Madara is sucking him in, hole pulsing with his heartbeat and squeezing so nicely.

"Ah- easy my pet, all in good time." Not that that's what Tobirama wants. Tobirama wants to press his cocks together and fuck them into Madara's tight entrance regardless of whether the other man is stretched enough or not. But he doesn't.

Tobirama thrusts slow and measured, one thump against Madara’s rim just to feel his cock be swallowed.

Madara is exquisite, hot and slick and tight in a manner that makes it feel as though Tobirama is fucking into a wet furnace. His upper cock dribbles a continuous stream of pre-cum onto where he's burying himself into his mate, slicking the way.

.

Tobirama bottoms out with a deep, drawn out groan. Madara's heat pulses around him, and he can feel the hairless balls pressed up against the lower seams of his slit. He pants a little, stroking a hand up and down the strong back.

Then, with a demanding mewl, he works a thumb in above his cock, and begins to thrust. His tail loops around Madara's throat, holding him steady as Tobirama's hips slap against his backside.

"Oh my good boy, you're doing so well. How do you feel," he urges, pace picking up as he slides another finger in. "Your sweet hole feels so good on my cock, I can't wait to stuff you full with both." Another finger. "I'm going to fill you with my seed, fuck you again and again," he hisses, jaws opening wide, "fuck you and  _ breed _ my pet!"

Madara had been pretty sure he'd enjoy sex, suspected he might like getting fucked, and he was  _ absolutely right _ .

The feeling of Tobirama inside of him is unlike any other: he's warm and  _ there _ , moving inside of him, and Madara splays his legs open like a whore and begs for more. 

"S'good," he pants. "So good - love having you in me - want the other - I'm  _ ready _ \- want all of you, please, Tobirama, fuck me, breed me,  _ use _ me, I'm yours - do with me as you like -  _ please _ -"

Fuck, he can't wait for Tobirama to get all the way inside him. His cock right now keeps brushing just by his prostate, not  _ quite _ hitting, and as soon as both are inside that won't be a problem anymore. 

And more than that, he wants it for its own sake: he wants the stretch, the burn. Wants to  _ feel _ Tobirama deep inside, wants to feel completely owned, branded on the inside, stretched so far apart that he'll remember it forever. 

He wants Tobirama to come inside him, make him as dirty inside as he already is out: sweat and come splattering his skin, saliva dripping from his mouth. He wants to  _ feel _ that wetness inside of him, wants to feel it dribble down his thighs.

Wants Tobirama to come in him now, then use the lingering wetness as slick to fuck him again.

"Tobirama...!"

Tobirama pants, pressing in a third finger as his tail winds tight around Madara's neck. The pleas are cut off with a gasp, and he presses down against Madara's back. "Hush pet," he hisses, easing his fingers apart slowly, "let me."

A few more slow thrusts as he opens his lover up slowly before Tobirama deems him ready. Madara whimpers when he eases his cock out, but before he can attempt any more strangled begging, Tobirama is pressing the tips of both members to his entrance. He keeps them close, smearing his pre-cum over the swollen entrance before he slowly begins to press forward.

His mate whines, thrashing in his grasp as though to escape the burn, but Tobirama pays him no mind. The heads slip in, and Tobirama pauses to take a breath. "Relax, pet," he says when Madara won't still.

There's a shuddering whimper from the figure below, and Tobirama takes it as permission to begin thrusting in slowly.

Madara feels  _ full _ . He expected to, of course, but somehow the expectation and the reality are utterly unlike; he feels stretched,  _ taken _ , and he just barely manages to obey Tobirama's last request to relax.

It's an effort to calm his body, taut as a garrote, into something more loose and open, but Madara didn't survive all these years without knowing his own skin and he manages to get himself to stop trying to participate, either physically or - as the tail still resting with only a hint of remaining pressure around his neck reminds him - verbally.

Instead he just lays back and  _ takes it _ .

It's a little painful, the stretch, but Madara has known pain before and it is  _ nothing _ compared to the sheer satisfaction that fills him.

It's not even sexual satisfaction as he knows it - his cock is limp right now, will be until he adjusts and starts feeling good again - but rather a certain sense of...he might call it smugness.

_ Look what I've done _ , he wants to gloat.  _ Look at me, with a lover of my own; look at how I'm pleasing him. _

And then Tobirama starts to move and - ah,  _ there _ it is, the rush of pleasure Madara knew was on the other side of that strange new feeling. Tobirama goes slow, careful, but he can go deeper now, unhindered by his own biology, and Madara lets out a sigh as Tobirama buries himself in fully, his two cocks rubbing against that spot inside.

It's good. 

It's  _ very _ good.

Madara keeps his whole body loose and open, legs spread and head lolled back, and invites Tobirama to move, to do  _ more _ , only through his burning gaze.

(He wishes he could see what Tobirama looks like without the artificial wash of red.)

It's perfect, tight, wet,  _ hot _ . Tobirama hisses with pleasure, thumbs stroking over Madara's rim as he thrusts slow and deep. "Oh my pet, you're doing so  _ well _ , my good boy, taking my cocks like you were made to sheathe me."

It’s the truth. Tobirama has had his fair number of partners and never before has he been squeezed and caressed like this. It feels like sinking into heaven, and as much as he wants to take his time, he can't help but speed his thrusts.

His hips slap against Madara’s backside, hard and firm enough to press the patterns of his scales into pale skin. "Fuck you feel good, my ass to fill," he snarls as he presses in, seam to Madara's balls. His body twists over Madara's back, arching him so that his backside is lifted.

Tobirama arches his back over his mate, hips frantic in their thrusts as he grips Madara by the back of his neck. Cool scales wind up his forearm and Tobirama moans his lust.

.

"I'm close pet. Are you ready? Will you be a good boy, will you take my seed into that wonderful womb of yours? Let me breed you like a good whore," he rumbles, fucking into the tight heat like it's the last he'll have.

Madara moans, feeling himself grow even hotter - it happens sometimes when he's excited, the inner fire he learned to survive alone clashing with his serpentine heritage - and nods. 

"I'm ready," he says. His hair is writhing around him, touching Tobirama wherever it could, while he allows the rest of him to be moved at will by his lover - to be positioned as best to be fucked, used thoroughly and loving every moment. "Come for me - come  _ in _ me - I  _ want _ you - want you to breed me, fill me up -"

It'd been more a joke than anything else, his decision not to take the herbs and let Tobirama have the illusion of trying to breed: the chances of a successful mating were that low, and Madara...well, Madara was never that lucky.

Yet suddenly Madara wants it, wants it to work, wants it to take. He wants Tobirama's child in his belly, growing a thick eggshell for those days it would develop outside the womb; he  _ wants _ a life that's his and his lover's combined.

But those thoughts are for later. Right now, he just wants Tobirama to continue fucking his brains out.

"Ah- _ fuck _ ," he's close, so very close, "I'm going to- oh fuck  _ yes _ , clench for me my mate," and Madara obliges. His venom has worn out and the hard squeeze, the pulse of Madara's heartbeat, is exquisite.

Tobirama angles his hips down, thrusting fiercely into his lover, cockheads hammering against Madara’s prostate. The gorgon screams beautifully for him, body pulling taught in an attempt to writhe with pleasure. Tobirama’s tail tightens around his throat, rattle thumping between Madara's shoulder blades with every impact of their hips.

Madara feels it when Tobirama starts to come inside of him, the sudden feeling of wet, and he tries desperately to inhale, black dots dancing in his vision - he's not even slightly afraid, knows exactly how strong the small scattering of scales protecting his neck are, but the pressure coming from all around him is intoxicating.

He's hard again, veering rapidly towards the edge, and finally he comes with a shout as Tobirama pulses inside of him.

Tobirama's belly flutters, cocks jerking inside his mate as he spills himself, jaw hanging loose and thin, clear strands of drool and venom dripping to Madara's back. It makes him shiver and writhe, the pleasure of emptying himself into his mate and the hot flash of orgasm in his belly.

When his breath returns he loosens the grip of his tail around Madara's neck. His jaws realign, his tongue flicks, his mate pants below him. His hands smooth over a strong back, gentle and firm.

"You're so perfect, my sweet pet. You took me so well," Tobirama praises, shifting his coils slowly under Madara until they lie relaxed amongst the nest of his body. He doesn’t pull out just yet, curved around his mate.

"Mmm," Madara agrees, now fully limp as he reclines in Tobirama's nice, cool coils. He had in fact done an excellent job, if he does say so himself; Tobirama certainly seems satisfied, which is about all he can hope for.

(Also:  _ definitely _ not a virgin anymore. Suck it, Izuna!)

After a few minutes, when Tobirama continues not to pull out, Madara assesses his own body thoughtfully and concludes that while another orgasm might be asking a bit much, he's not nearly as sore as he thought he would be.

He cracks open an eye to look at his beautiful lover. "I know it's spring," he says, his voice a little raspy from all the shouting. "If you want to keep fucking me for a while longer, I'd be up for that. Just don't make me come again until it happens naturally."

  
  


Tobirama leans back, tongue flicking down at his tired, sex smeared mate. It's been a week and though Madara is far more durable than any human, he is beginning to tire of this constant exercise. He needs sleep and food far more often than Tobirama, who had spent the week before Madara's return hibernating and gorging himself in preparation.

He's kissing Madara's forehead, petting soft snakes that nuzzle sleepily against him, when he hears it. The soft hush of scales on stone. His tongue flicks, suddenly awake and alert. Naga; a male and fully grown. Tobirama eases his mate onto the floor, lifts his body into the height of the cave and rafters and makes his way down to the entrance cavern silently

It's practically suicidal to invade a naga's claimed territory during the ravages of a spring heat - much less for another naga, who would be perceived as a threat.

That makes it a little short of insanity to try to  _ sneak in _ .

Naturally, Hashirama can't help but give it his best shot, which - he flatters himself - is quite good indeed, especially given how big he is for a naga.

After all, if he can't play pranks on his own little brother, what's the point of life?

He carefully evades his increasingly angry brother, waits for the right moment, and then bursts out into the open, calling out cheerfully, "Tobiramaaaaaaaa!"

Tobirama is  _ not _ impressed with this invasion of his space. His instincts demand he kill the intruder, and the loud exclamation of his name gives him something to aim at rather than halt his attack.

The rattle of his tail comes down edge first where the voice originates, smacking against the stone floor. He tracks the dry rustle of scales, twisting his body in wide sweeps as he hisses. His length allows him to rear up into the air, posture dominant and unforgiving.

Hashirama beams fondly at his glaring and hissing little brother. 

"Oh, don't be like that!" he laughs. "I just came to check in on you and see how you were doing."

Hashirama had spent his own first week of the mating season quite pleasantly with three lithe and lovely female naga. He'd burned off the majority of his own post-shed energy that way, but then the girls had all started turning to each other instead, and Hashirama was never one to overstay his welcome - well, sexually, at least.

So he'd come to check in on Tobirama, who so very often did not manage to snag  _ anyone _ for mating season, thus making his poor big brother worry about the possibility of him dying of unsatisfied sexual need.

But this year -

Hashirama inhales loudly, smelling the distinctive scent of musk and come and sex, and grins. "Looks like I needn't have worried, huh? You got yourself something nice and hot to keep you company...you should introduce me!"

"Go  _ away _ Elder Brother," he snaps, tail rattling and filling the cave with a sound like rushing water. He has appreciated Hashirama’s visits in the past, where his brothers company had been something that helped him calm down during the spring heat, but now that Tobirama is mated the (competition, mate thief) company is unwelcome.

"I think it best that you return after spring," he says, cold and snappish as he uses his coils to shove Hashirama away. It's not too effective, what with his brothers’ thicker, heavier body against Tobirama's slimmer length.

"Leave," he reiterates, slashing his rattle at Hashirama’s chest and doing his best to herd the heavier naga out.

Hashirama does not, in fact, leave. On the contrary, he uses the strike as an opportunity to lunge forward for a hug.

If by hug one means full body grapple, anyway, which Hashirama wouldn't have to engage in if Tobirama wasn't so skittish all the rest of the time.

He knows he's intruding, he does, and he  _ will _ leave soon, wishing Tobirama a fruitful season as he does - but he's an older brother first and foremost, and he can't resist playing around a bit first.

Perhaps he should have tried a little harder to resist, though, when their flailing brings a naked, come-splattered gorgon padding sleepily into the room with a cross expression on what parts of his face can be seen under a somewhat oppressive looking set of goggles.

That isn't the problem - Hashirama appreciates the eye candy, especially since Tobirama can't - but rather the problem appears when they inadvertently go tumbling straight into him, knocking his goggles loose.

Madara  _ screams _ at the first glimpse of pure white scale, untainted by the tint of protective glass, his hands flying up to his face in what he already knows will be a futile gesture and his shoulders going up around his ears as ancient traumas taunt him with the promise of a new and far more devastating accident.

He shouldn't have come here - shouldn't have lowered his guard - should have  _ known _ this would end in tragedy - the slick of his sweat had loosened the goggles and the blow had knocked them free and he'd  _ looked _ at Tobirama for what might very well have been the one and only time.

He doesn't dare look again.

Tobirama turns away from his brother at the sound of Madara's scream, a coil of his body knocking his siblings torso into a pillar, but his attention is already with his mate. It's difficult to tell what happened, something clattering to the floor and the thump of Madara's body against stone.

His coils twist around his mate, encircling but not touching just yet in case Madara is injured. His body makes a perfect bowl, and Tobirama reaches inward slowly, cool scales of his forearm brushing Madara's chest.

"Madara? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Tobirama hopes dearly that he hasn't injured his mate, or that Hashirama hasn't crushed him. His hands grasp at Madara's arms, fingers encircling his wrist.

In his haste Tobirama forgets about the goggles, lifting warm hands away to brush his thumbs under Madara's eyes as he presses in close, eyes open by habit.

"You're - you're okay?" Madara gasps, voice raw. His eyes are still firmly shut, even as Tobirama draws his hands away, but...he remembers what he saw in that brief horrifying glimpse.

Tobirama fills his eyes, full and entire: white as the snow Madara sometimes sneaks glances at, marked with red brighter than fresh blood. 

Beautiful - 

But if he saw him, then - he should be stone. Unless -

"You can't see me," he murmurs. "You can't - it really doesn't work on you. My eyes...you're not dead - I thought you were  _ dead _ , I thought I'd  _ killed you _ -"

He reaches out blindly to catch Tobirama's face between his hands, still not daring to take a peek. "I could - I might be able - to  _ see _ you..."

"Give me a minute to leave before you do, please," Hashirama says dryly from where he'd been tossed aside. "I already need to regrow a hand; I don't want to have to do more than that."

Luckily he hadn't been in the gorgon's - no, the  _ medusa's _ \- direct line of sight and only his left hand had been caught by that murderous gaze: he'd realized what was happening at once, retreated and cut off the petrifying hand at the elbow with his tail before the effect could spread further. This particular gorgon had a uniquely devastating set of eyes, and Hashirama is rather sorry, in retrospect, to have put Tobirama in such danger, even if he turned out to be immune, even if he had had no reason to suspect the danger was there.

Well, all's well that ends well: his arm will regrow, and the soppy devoted look at the little gorgon's face makes him want to ask Tobirama to invite him to the wedding - if saying that right now wasn't going to get him straightly murdered.

"I'm perfectly alright, Madara," he says and Tobirama is flooded with both warm affection and jealousy. He wishes he could see Madara, even if it would mean his death. Instead of voicing that, however, he leans in for a kiss.

Madara melts against him, and Tobirama is only too happy to support him with his coils, cupping his body and sliding his hands down his mates' sides. He kneads at strong thighs, sticky with their spend as he licks into Madara's mouth, cocks already emerging. They're wet with his last orgasm and the sudden rampant desire to have Madara  _ now _ . But there is a... Guest.

"Anija, this is Madara. My mate."

"It's a pleasure to meet- wait, Madara? As in -"

"Hashirama!" Madara cuts in quickly before the other naga says something embarrassing, not that he thinks Tobirama will judge. Not much, anyway. "It's good seeing you again - you've grown, haircut much less stupid - but can you, you know, leave? Now? You're interfering with me banging your brother."

In all truth, what Madara  _ really _ cares about is the chance to  _ see _ Tobirama in all his glory, unfettered by his goggles. See him the way he hasn't seen anyone in years.

...and also sex.

Hashirama giggles - he can't help it - and waves jauntily. "I'll be back when spring season is done. Have fun, you two!"

"Anija, just a moment," Tobirama calls. He makes his way slowly over to his sibling, handing Madara's goggles over when they brush his side. Hashirama’s arm comes out to meet him, and Tobirama folds their tails together in an age-old embrace.

His approach is cautious, tentative and Tobirama's tongue flicks to taste his brothers’ skin. Hashirama remains obligingly still as Tobirama traces his features and then meets him in an eager kiss when Tobirama cups the back of his neck.

His exposed cocks draw strings of pre-cum between their seams when they part.

"Be safe, Anija," he says before turning to his mate, who he can hear breathing quickly a little ways away.

Madara had  _ just _ put on his goggles again so that he could say a perhaps slightly more dignified goodbye and then Tobirama decides to destroy his brain.

Again.

Through  _ sheer hotness _ , Tobirama's favorite weapon next to a biting sarcasm that Madara's been slowly uncovering.

It's not - he doesn't think Hashirama is  _ more _ attractive, not by any means, and to judge by his demeanor he hasn't really grown up from that child Madara met back then....but Tobirama's not wrong that he grew up. A lot.

The sight of the two of them entangled like that - coils and limbs interlocked, lips pressed together, cocks rubbing up against each other -

Madara appreciates the eye candy, okay?

...Hashirama still needs to leave now, though. Nothing can compare to the sheer relief of the thought of someone truly immune to his deadly gaze.

Hashirama departs with the scrape of scales on stone and Tobirama returns to Madara's side. He rears up before his mate, hands coming to rest on Madara's shoulders and thumbs stroking up and down the rapid pulse in his neck.

His fingers trail up slowly, brushing against the writhing bodies of Madara's hair before he strokes the softness of the gorgons cheeks. He explores the edges of the goggles, the leather bands and the cool metal frame.

Slowly, so that Madara may stop him at any time, he lifts them away.

Madara trembles, his eyes automatically shutting as the goggles are removed. He feels Tobirama's fingers exploring the indents the goggles leave on his face when he's not careful, soothing the irritated flesh, but he's still afraid.

"What if it was a fluke?" he murmurs. "What if this time...?"

He desperately wants it not to be a fluke. His eyes have never failed him before, his most deadly attack, and he's never needed more than one glance - but what if...?

He couldn't bear it if he hurt Tobirama.

"You caught Hashirama’s hand over my shoulder- no don't frown pet. It's not a fluke." He's certain about this. Hashirama had taken merely a sliver of Madara's gaze and Tobirama -who had taken the brunt of it- had remained unaffected.

"Open your eyes, my lover," he whispers, leaning in close and flicking his tongue to measure the distance between their lips. He kisses Madara, soft and slow as he slides his hands down warm thighs. Strong legs hitch up around his waist, and Tobirama carries his mate back to his bedchamber and lays him down among soft furs and smooth scales.

"Look at me my pet," he hisses, bowing his torso over Madara's body and laying soft kisses onto the skin of his chest.

Madara finally opens his eyes and nearly sobs when nothing happens. No stiffening, no paralysis - Tobirama's flesh remains bright and supple, rather than turning dull and stone. 

And oh, Tobirama is so very beautiful.

Madara had known he was pale, but he somehow hadn't expected such a clean, pure shade of white - hadn't expected the way his scales glimmered in the light of the cave, the way the scarlet markings gleamed as Tobirama moved.

"You're beautiful," he says, nearly more moan than speech. "Tobirama...I can  _ see _ you."

Tobirama can do no more than grin, open and full of teeth -rare for him- as he leans in to kiss his mate. His eyes are open, slit with happiness at the simple wonder in Madara's voice. His hands trace the dips and ridges of Madara's ribs, the muscle of his belly as he kisses the soft skin.

"As are you, my good boy." His tongue tastes Madara's sharp hip bones, his teeth nip at the sensitive insides of his mates thighs as he spreads his mates legs. His lovers’ legs are hot on his shoulders as Tobirama tips his hips up, hands spreading him wide so that he can kiss at Madara's entrance. His lips come away sticky with semen and Tobirama licks eagerly at the puffy muscle.

Madara twists so he can keep looking at Tobirama. He feels like he could watch his lover forever, the sheer high of it unlike any other - an intimacy of vision, especially for such a visually oriented person like him.

Even the usually heady pleasure of Tobirama's tongue and hands on him can't compare, but only supplement.

"Tobirama," he murmurs, spreading his legs in a mute plea for more, his usual eloquence, such as it is, entirely lost. He wants Tobirama to fuck him again - he wants to  _ watch _ . "Tobirama, Tobirama,  _ Tobirama _ ..!"

Tobirama is busy, and pays his pleading mate no more attention than it takes to bind Madara's hands over his head with his tail. This is special, and he wants to take at least some time to pay Madara the heed he deserves. If Madara is going to watch, then Tobirama will give him a proper show.

He bends Madara's legs up towards his chest, putting his mate on beautiful display for his lips and tongue. He licks Madara's rim, nuzzling against the swell of his perenium and smirking at the hushed whimper. "Don't quiet yourself pet. You belong to me, and I want to hear all you have to offer."

A lick, two- and his tongue worms in where Madara's hole flutters and winks for him. He can taste himself in that passage, hot and salty, and he wants a clean slate. If Tobirama is to breed his pet, he will have to fill him afresh.

He smiles, licking and sucking his spend from Madara's hole with wet slurps that would make even a whores cheeks burn. When he deems his task complete, Tobirama crawls up his mates’ body, hooking the bend of Madara's knees in his elbow as he shares his seed with his lover. His cocks, almost painfully hard by now, slide into his open mate with a slick sucking noise that makes Tobirama moan.

Madara moans as Tobirama enters him again - he's gotten accustomed to the sensation this past week, but it's still new enough that the rush of pleasure surprises him each time - and watches hungrily as his mate starts to move.

He's definitely not being quiet - begging and pleading, whimpering and cursing, whines and moans and grunts when that's all he can manage. He wants his lover to enjoy hearing him as much as he enjoys seeing him.

He starts to move a little, rocking his hips back towards Tobirama the way Tobirama has taught him feels good for them both.

Tobirama's going to take him apart and put him back together - and Madara can't wait.

Tobirama can't help himself. Madara is a dream under him, supple and strong. The  _ sounds _ he makes, the loud moans and panted mewls, are driving Tobirama spare with lust. That's not even taking into account how his mate  _ feels _ around him.

He lifts himself up, bracing his hands on Madara's thighs before he begins to fuck him in earnest. Tobirama’s mode of locomotion has given him an extraordinarily strong core and superb stamina, and he is deeply enjoying pushing his muscles to their limits. His hips slam against Madara’s, and the wet noise of their joining only spurs him on.

"Oh my pet," he hisses when Madara clenches around him. " _ Yes _ , just like that. You're so good for me, so tight it's like you're drawing me in." His tail writhes with the intensity of his pleasure, and Tobirama stretches Madara's body taught with his strength.

"I can't wait to feel you swell," he groans, palming Madara's flat belly, "to feel you gravid with my eggs, my child. To know you've been  _ bred _ with  _ my _ cock until you're full and heavy. Oh my good boy, fuck you feel devine." His heart is pounding, cocks throbbing with the need to fill his mate and Tobirama grabs Madara by the hips to fuck into his mate as deep as he can go, grunting as Madara meets him.

Madara doesn't last long. 

He wasn't expecting to, of course, but he doesn't care, screaming as he comes to Tobirama's whispering words - breeding and eggs -

Fuck, Madara wants it. He wants a child of Tobirama and his own. He  _ wants _ -

Madara's orgasm brings forth Tobirama’s own, and his cocks curl up like two fingers as he presses as deep inside as he can get, torso arching back and scales pressing indents into the soft skin of Madara's ass.

His mouth gapes open as he lets off a full bodied hiss, fangs stretching forward and hollow needle points beading with venom. His tail jerks and shudders, twisting tight and squeezing in pulses as he empties himself into his lover.

Finally, when the spurts of semen have eased into trickles and he can breathe again, Tobirama lays himself over his mate, curling them together in his coils.

Madara loses track of time over the next few days - possibly weeks, he's really not sure and frankly doesn't care. It's all a blur of sex, sleep, sex, food, sex and more sex - Tobirama warned him, but it's still a  _ lot _ .

It only really ends when Hashirama strolls (wiggles? Madara's not sure how to describe Hashirama's lumbering movements which only barely resemble Tobirama's smooth, elegant glide) into the cave, shouting about how spring is done and it's time for a wash for all non-statues.

Madara goes scrambling for his goggles, while Tobirama goes to tackle his brother.

Madara stays carefully out of the way this time, though he gleefully shouts out encouraging and/or heckling comments from the sidelines.

"It  _ is _ good to see you again," he tells Hashirama when the two naga are done and they're all settled down for dinner. "Sorry about the hand."

"Eh, it regrew," Hashirama says, wiggling the fingers of his (perfectly fine-looking) left hand at Madara. "I'll be careful in the future, don't worry."

"Your future visits will probably be less eventful, yes," Madara says dryly. "Especially if you remember the rule about what to do when the cave is rocking - namely,  _ fuck off _ ."

Hashirama snorts. "In the future, sure," he says cheerfully. "During the duration of this visit too, I hope, since I'm moving in."

"You're  _ what _ ?!" This is the first Tobirama has heard of it, and as much as he's accustomed to having his sibling just invade his life, Hashirama usually swans off again. What he's  _ not _ used to is having his brother turn up and announce that he's staying.

"Anija," he growls, "what did you do?" Tobirama knows his sibling, and Hashirama is forever getting into trouble. The sudden announcement to stay is a red flag and he needs to put out fires as soon as possible. He's in no mood to contend with any villagers with pitchforks that may appear.

"I didn't do anything!" Hashirama protests, his hands on his chest in a gesture of injured innocence that is totally lost on Tobirama. "I'm just being a good older brother."

"As someone with a younger sibling, I don't see how barging in and announcing you're staying has any relationship, even remotely, to being a  _ good _ sibling," Madara drawls, amused. There's no way Tobirama will allow it, outside of extreme circumstances; he's not worried. "Would you like to explain your logic?"

Hashirama grins, not even slightly ashamed of himself. "Hey, the first sprout is a big deal! I'm really sacrificing myself here: additional defense, an extra pair of arms around the nest, babysitting duties..."

He trails off and blinks at them. 

"You - do know you're pregnant, right?"

"Excuse me?" Tobirama always, for some odd reason, falls back on cold politeness when something takes him by surprise. He turns to Madara, tongue flicking, and there is... Something. Something warm and almost like milk--calcium. The building blocks of egg shells.

"Madara?" His mate is oddly quiet, breathing too slow and too even. He approaches slowly, reaching out and pulling him down into a bed of coils.

Madara's hand drifted down to his belly. 

"Oh," he says blankly. He hadn't thought - hoped, of course, but hadn't  _ really _ thought - 

A smile starts to form on his face. 

He catches Tobirama's hand and puts it on his belly. 

"Guess you're keeping me after all," he says, joy rising up within him. A home, a lover, a child - Kagami will be  _ delighted _ -

...Izuna's going to kill him.

He'll be excited and happy for him, of course, and pleased to finally settle down somewhere, but first he's going to  _ kill _ Madara for doing all of this while he was gone.

Madara glances at his lover and his smile broadens. 

Somehow he thinks it'll work out.

Living with Hashirama isn't difficult. At least not as difficult as he expected. His brother is warm and easy going and tempers don't flare all too often even if Hashirama's quick to tears. His wildly fluctuating moods are a little bit of a shock after so long without them, but Tobirama makes do.

They're lounging around in the library when he scents it, another gorgon. His first instinct is to hide Kagami and Madara, drawing them both up above the shelves with the strength of his body as Hashirama presents a main point of focus for the intruder on ground. Tobirama tenses when footsteps approach, ready to strike.

  
  
  


_ Madara probably would have run in here screaming death threats, _ Izuna thinks to himself as he makes his way, calmly and unhurriedly, towards the naga's nest that appears to be Madara's last known location. 

Izuna is - worried, yes. Madara doesn't have a means of making a living without mercenary work, sadly, but there are no indications that he has done so in the last few months. 

But being worried doesn't mean Izuna's going to be rude - at least, not as an opening gambit.

"Hello?" he calls into the cave. "Excuse me, I'm looking for my brother -"

**Author's Note:**

> Let us know what you think!


End file.
